


Hey, Mr. Detective

by Leviackermeme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Seme Eren Yeager, Smut, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi, and all that good stuff, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviackermeme/pseuds/Leviackermeme
Summary: Levi is one of the best detectives in town. He gets a new case working with a "con artist" named Eren Jaeger who should be behind bars. Levi being the loner he is at first does everything in his power to get rid of the kid. What happens when he starts to catch feelings for a criminal who has much more to him than just a bad past.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to the first chapter! Please keep your hands inside the ride at all times and don't forget to hold onto your emotions. Enjoy the ride!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This book would be the result if Attack on Titan and Twilight had a baby

A knock was heard on the door "Detective Levi!" The Raven looked up from his pile of paper work, removing the cigarette from his mouth and blowing out a puff of smoke "yes." A young girl in her early twenties put a folder on his desk "you've got a new case. Hanji said it was meant to be dealt with professionally. Whatever that means am I right?" She giggled. Levi put the cigarette back in his mouth, blowing a puff of smoke out "get out Petra." Petra sighed "yes sir."

"I hate my job."


	2. Cheshire Cat

I was walking through the office when Hanji came running, trying to keep up. "Levi come on this is a case just for you!!!!"

"No."

"Levi you're the top dog around here you can at least make an exception! This guys not an ordinary he's much more, perfect for a detective like you. He's known to perform magic tricks and leave people dumbfounded, but here's the actual trick he takes their belongings while supposedly doing magic and then he just disappears."

I stopped "if I do the the fucking questioning will you leave me alone?" She nodded. I sighed and turned around "give me about thirty minutes and I'll have enough information for you to right a book about."

"That's what I like to hear. Petra is in there with them right now." Hanji had been bothering me all day about a new case. She would go on and on about it. She thought she was convincing me but she was only giving me more reasons to jump in front of a car... I turned a few corners and arrived at the interrogation room.

I opened the door to find Petra leaning over the table two inches away from kissing the brat. "Excuse me Petra." The kid smirked and opened his eyes "I'll talk to you later babe." He winked at her and she straightened herself up. She quickly turned to face me "I'm sorry boss!!!"

"We'll talk about this later."

"Hey leave her alone she didn't try to kiss me she just got hypnotized by my amazing face....and ended up inches away from kissing me. I take full responsibility." The kid laughed and leaned back in his chair. "You don't have a say in this." I growled and Petra looked down "after work sir?"

"That's fine." She left the room and as soon as I heard the door click I started "name."

"Eren Jaeger."

"Why are you here?"

"Woah woah woah how are you gonna ask me my name and not tell me yours? Someone as fine as you should be illegal."

"I think you forgot you're the one in the chair I ask the questions around here and your pick up lines aren't working." He put his hands up as if surrendering "have you ever even heard of the name Eren Jaeger." My eyebrows pinched together. "No? Major con artist? Maybe I should just demonstrate."

He stood up and I became very self conscious. He stood behind me and I kept my posture not falling for his stupid mind games. He put his hands on my hips and I pushed his hands away. He whispered in my ear and I couldn't deny the fact that it sent shivers down my spine. "You're different from all the girls I've done this to. Stone cold."

"You're a womanizer."He sat back down "can I ask you one question before you start again?" I nodded and looked down. "So Levi Ackerman do you have a thing for guys as well?"

"How do you know my name?" I looked up to see him looking through my wallet. "Oh I think this is yours." He tossed me my wallet. "Maybe now you'll remember my name." He smiled.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

I ended up handcuffing him to the chair for the thirty minutes I was in there. Worst thirty minutes of my life it was filled with pick up lines and stupid tricks. He managed to get out of the handcuffs like five times!!! I left the room to breathe because I was sure I was gonna lose my mind. "Hanji I can't do it." She laughed "told you he's a special one."

"Have you guys seen my ID key? I can't find it." Petra came rushing into the room. My eyes widened and I made my way back to the interrogation room I opened the door and found Eren gone. I looked on the table and found a note

Here's my number if you want to talk I'm always available ;) I'll be back tomorrow don't worry. You miss me already don't you?

How did he know I would find it first? I crumpled the paper and put it in my pocket. I walked out of the room and went to the staff room I put my finger on the scanner and the door opened.

I walked in and put my hands in my pockets. The back door was cracked a bit. I looked down at the table with the coffee machine on it to find my pack of cigarettes. I picked them up and examined the box. "how the hell does this kid-"

"Magic..." Hanji said while doing jazz hands. "I'm quitting."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

When I went home that night I took the crumpled paper out of my pocket "what's his deal? But on the bright side I can use this."

I froze and quickly got my phone out of my pocket I dialed the number and at first no one answered "he probably stole that phone." I put my phone and handcuffs down on my desk. "Hey Levi." Did he just hack my phone? "Eren."

"What's up Love?" I picked my phone up and put it to my ear "we're not friends I just took this as an opportunity to get more information from you."

"I miss you. Maybe we should do this in person. I know you have a top hat in your closet."

"Stop being a stalker and I do not have a top hat." I went to my closet and looked through all my boxes and found my old top hat I wore it back in middle school for a talent show I was a.... Magician "how'd you know that!?"

"Go to your window." I went to my window "close your eyes." I closed my eyes. "Throw the top hat out of the window."

"Why would I do that?"

"Just...do it." I threw the hat and opened my eyes it was on the front lawn "I don't get the trick." I rubbed my eyes and it was gone "hi Levi."

I stepped back "how?" He was besides my window just sitting there with my top hat on, tilting the front down. "You're-"

"Crazy, extravagant, amazing, handsome."

"Annoying." He came through my window and put the top hat on my head pushing the front down so I couldn't see.

"Sorry for the late notice Levi but you'll make an exception for me right?" hearing his voice besides me, I took the hat off and turned. He wasn't there. "behind you." I turned again to find his face extremely close to mine. My breath caught in my throat. I looked at his lips and he stood up "my bad I'm in your personal space."

I growled and he shrugged looking at the things on my desk. He picked up a picture of me. "this entire house is my personal space and right now you're invading it. Listen I can have you arrested right now!!"

I blinked and he was no longer standing by my desk. "Now why would you want your boyfriend to get arrested?" He was behind me. I turned around and he wasn't there "answer the question Levi." I turned around again and he was sitting at my desk writing with my quill on a piece of paper.

"You're like the Cheshire Cat!"

"I could teach you some magic...but a magician never shares his secrets." I couldn't allow him to see me afraid. "Get out."

He stood up folding the paper into a little square. He passed me the picture of myself. "I'll leave if you kiss me. Just one kiss Levi." He smirked and I could hear my heart beating in my chest.

I blinked again and he was in front of me. I clutched the picture in my hand. He took the top hat from me and put it back on. He leaned down and he was inches away from kissing me, but it never happened I opened my eyes and he was gone.

I saw my top hat slowly float to the ground I looked at my picture to find the small paper stuffed in the frame I took it out and unfolded it.

He had drawn a perfect picture of me standing there yelling at him a few seconds ago and him drawing this picture. I turned it over and found instructions on how to fold it. I followed them and it turned into a heart.

I looked on my desk, my quill and handcuffs were missing. "I'm gonna find a way to get Ere- that kid arrested."


	3. Love Drug

The next day at work was a disaster. I got zero sleep afraid Eren would show up.

I walked to Hanji's desk which was located directly in front of the entrance where the sunlight threatened to come in but couldn't due to the black tinted windows. Now that I think about it this place is basically all glass...that can't be safe "Levi!!! There you are. Guess what was on my desk when I came in today?"

"A death wish. Because I'm about ready to kill you." I was in a pretty bad mood "someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I didn't sleep at all." Hanji flinched and I leaned on the desk which was similar to those they have at a hotel the front part was higher while the back was lowered so she could not be seen when she sat down as soon as you walked through that door

"anyway look at this!" She shoved a piece of paper in front of my face "Eren sent in a resume to work here. We need more workers Levi. Everyone else is on vacation. Maybe we could let him work here on the low and the superiors won't ever find out because no one will tell I trust you and Petra. Imagine Eren could catch criminals in seconds with his silly magic tricks maybe this kid is what we need."

"Don't trust me I want nothing to do with the kid I'll be the first person to tell."

"Tell on your boyfriend?" I quickly turned around "I meant to return this to you. I used it to fill out the resume." He handed me my quill and I snatched it "someone's angry."

"You're not my boyfriend."

"Yeah did he tell you that he almost kissed me yesterday?"

"I did not!!"

"You're yelling tells me you're nervous is it because I didn't kiss you? Maybe I should kiss you now and we can move on to something much more age appropriate~." I blush. Why was I blushing? I don't like this kid he's nothing more than a mere child! "He's hired!!!" I look at Hanji "we didn't agree on this!"

"Don't need to! Take him to your office and give him the basic run down."

"Fine!" I look at where Eren was just standing to find he was gone...I roll my eyes and take a deep breath "Hanji I swear that if this kids tries anything I will have his and your head hanging on my wall." I look her up and down and walk away.

I walk towards my room and open the door to see him sitting in my seat playing with my Newton's cradle "that's my seat."

"Yeah I know, but I was just thinking when we move in together who's gonna cook like I can cook, I don't mind cooking for us."

"We're not moving in together!"

"You sure about that?" He gets up and sits in the chair across from mine so I can sit in my chair. I take a seat and look at him. At the time my hands were at my sides because I didn't even want come close to making physical contact with him. "All you need to know to work here is don't tell anyone what you hear in here or what happens in this office stays in this office, don't share valuable information to people who don't have anything to do with the company, if you see anything suspicious or it may have something to do with a case contact us immediately and last but not least you'll have to leave your criminal ways behind which means no more stealing from innocent people."

I took my cigarette pack out of my pocket and removed a cigarette from it. I put it to my lips and reach for my lighter, but the next thing I know a small flame is at the end of the cig I squint at him "alright how do you do this so called magic? Where are the strings?" I take the cigarette out of my mouth and look at the table with raised eyebrows "the shit you're pulling isn't even funny I don't even know where to start."

"Oh I'm not a fake magician that gets the attention from a crowd by pulling illusions that trick the human eye. I'm no prankster either. Everything is real. Don't let what other people tell you fool you." He smiles "but I happen to know something that's much more powerful than my magic tricks."

He leaned across the table and I moved back "And what would that be?" I put the cigarette back to my lips "Our love." The smoke coming from the end of the cigarette made itself into the shape of a heart "how'd you do that? And I don't like you, don't get it twisted."

"Hey Levi can I see your hand for a second?" We sat in silence the only thing to be heard was the clacking the Newton's cradle made "Why?" I say emotionlessly and go to raise my hand. I couldn't move my hand, I saw the Newton's cradle come to a complete stop and I looked at my hand "remember the handcuffs I stole from your house? I thought I'd return them." Eren smirked and stood up "I will not hesitate to kick your ass if you do not remove these handcuffs."

"I'm just trying to get my point across that one kiss will change your mind." He took the cigarette out of my mouth and I closed my eyes wanting this to be over.

I heard the door swing open and I opened my eyes to find Eren sitting back in his seat and the handcuffs were in my hand instead of attached to my wrist.

I looked across the table to see Eren taking puffs from my cigarette and blowing the smoke out of his nose. Hanji placed a file on my desk and looked at us "First case of the day! you two seem to be getting along nicely." I stared at Eren and she left "what was that?"

"What was what?"

"You removed my handcuffs, took my cigarette and sat back in your seat all before she could see you." He leaned across the table again and looked into my eyes. He took the cigarette out of his mouth "magic~" he smiled "I'd like to show you something it's a new trick I just learned." He pressed his lips against mine.

I was in shock so I just sat there awkwardly with a bright red face. Reality hit me and I pushed him back into his seat from across the table. He sat back and put the cigarette to his lips again "it's a kiss but once you get one you'll definitely want more. My kisses...hmm...they're like a love drug and I'm afraid you've just been diagnosed as an addict. So Levi why don't you give me a kiss?" He smirked and I got out of my seat and walked over to him I don't know what washed over me but I straddled him and he moved the cigarette away from his lips I pulled his face closer to mine and kissed him again. He put one of his hands on my hip and considering I was straddling him I had the height advantage so he had to tilt his head up.

Our lips moved in sync as he explored my mouth. I put my hands on his cheeks, but I guess they had a mind of their own because I soon found my arms wrapped around his neck. This was my first kiss but with him it felt like this was only one of the many kisses we've had before. He tilted his head deepening the kiss and I tilted my head the other way.

Why was I kissing the brat again? No I had to stop this isn't me it's his stupid magic!! Why can't I stop? I'm gonna hate myself after this.

After our make out session I found myself in the bathroom throwing up "his filthy mouth was just on mine, his filthy tongue was just on mine. I kissed him and enjoyed it...I mean it was amazing and I'd do it again but- what am I saying I don't like him!"

"Then why did you just totally make out with me and love every part of it?" When did he get in here? I flushed the toilet and ate like ten mints before I got up and opened the stall door.

I looked miserable and sad probably because I was. I washed my hands and face, slowly raising my head to look in the mirror. There were hickeys all over my neck "no, no, no!" I blinked and saw Eren in the mirror instead of my reflection

"I don't know what you're saying no for, you loved it when I kissed your neck." I suddenly heard the intercom turn on and the first thing I heard was my voice. I slowly turned to look at the intercom in the corner "Eren stop it~"

"Why?"

"everyone will see them."

"Good everyone needs to know you're mine." I heard a series of moans that all came from my mouth and I covered my ears "I get it!!" I turned to look in the mirror and saw Eren leaning against the counter besides me "I told you one kiss changes everything~."

"That's it you're done I'm gonna find a way to get you fired."

"Oh come on babe we can work this out."

"Not your babe." I backed out of the bathroom not taking my eyes off of him "I'm gonna go home and I'm gonna wash my mouth out with bleach until I'm positive I've gotten all the germs out of my mouth. So disgusting I don't even like him. I'll kick his ass the next time he pulls shit like that. Hanji!!!" I will never ever work with a criminal.  
•}•}•}•}•}•}•}•}•}•}•}•}•}•}•}•}•}•}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updatedddddd I already have the next chapter planned out so look forward to it!!


	4. I'm What?

Eren told Hanji he was going to do something and ran out. He's been gone for a while...I sat in my office basically overdosing on mints because of the recent events that had taken place. Mint after mint. My nose began to burn from the minty flavor. I put the mints down and thought about my life "Is this what it has come to? Me, a professional losing my cool to a newbie?" I heard a knock on the door and sighed "yes?" Hanji came in "Can you go look for Eren?" He was the person I was trying to avoid. I nodded and stood up my shoulders hunched over. I was down, but why? "He left with Petra so you better get a move on it before Petra steals your man." I groaned "He's not my Man."

 

"sureeeee he's not." she closed the door and I stood up grabbing my trench coat and sliding my arms through the sleeves. I felt sick, like something wasn't right. I opened my desk and grabbed my cigarettes before shoving the box into my pocket. I opened my office door and walked out, counting my steps in order to take my mind off the fact that my stomach was in knots. I walked past Hanji, looking down and pushing the entrance doors open. The city. A busy place. If you weren't careful you were sure to be swept away with the crowd. I looked up, my world was full of dull colors. The gray tall buildings, the white paint splotches on the streets. The only thing colorful that really lit up my world were the traffic lights, and around Christmas time the lights strung on different buildings or the Christmas tree we usually set up at HQ and last, but not least, Eren's eyes the mixture of blues and greens that reminded me so much of how the horizon meets the ocean. I shook my head enough about Eren. I don't like him and that's, that.

 

If I were Eren where would I take Petra?

The Casino.

 

Now with a destination I picked up my pace in hopes of quickly reaching shelter. It's always colder in the city around this time. I looked at my hands. I was pale and cold and I was positive that if I didn't get there quickly I would have to amputate all my fingers. With every breath I took puffs of fog left my mouth, the works of condensation. I tucked my hands into my pockets and maneuvered my way through trains of people.

 

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

 

I pushed open the Casino doors and looked around "where are you Eren, you little bitch?" I mumbled and walked over to the front desk "Petra Ral and Eren Jaeger."

 

"Yeah they got a room."

I knew they were here.

 

"No shit. Where is this room?" The girl behind the counter looked at me "Follow me." she stepped down from whatever she was standing on and came around to stand in front of me. She was really short. I read her name tag Krista Lenz. She didn't look bad. I felt my glare slowly turn into a soft gaze as I looked down at her. Then I felt my stomach turn again as if it wasn't accepting something, like I wasn't accepting something. "Sorry." I looked away from her and she smiled at me and started walking.

 

I followed her down numerous hallways. We stopped at one room and she waved and left me. I raised my hand to knock on the door, but I was hesitant. I was scared. What if their doing something right now and if I knock they'll just pretend like they weren't doing anything? I don't want them to take me for an idiot. I stood there for a while contemplating on whether I should knock or just barge in.

 

Finally I built up the courage to open the door. I kept my eyes glued to the floor, slowly looking up. I took a few steps in and saw Eren sitting on the couch, Petra straddling him. She kissed him and I watched as he returned the favor. He lifted his hand and pointed at the wine bottle behind him and a glass, the ghostly items floating. The glass literally filled itself. He had poured her another. That made me wonder, how long did he plan on keeping her here? I felt like throwing up. That's all it took for all those knots in my stomach to feel like they were coming undone. I covered my mouth as the walls around me starting spinning. Why did Eren have this affect on me? I was sad. I was broken, torn. My glass heart had been shattered and I had no idea why. Eren turned and looked at me like he didn't have not one remorse in the world. I shook my head, my throat was dry. I swallowed and I wasn't leaving without giving Petra a piece of my mind. "Not that I care or anything, but those lips your kissing Petra? I claimed those and Eren loved it. He even left hickey's on my neck. So if you think you're special...don't." Why was I so petty? I stormed out of the room, wanting to be as far away as possible. "hoe." I mumbled and walked out of the building.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

Back at HQ I sat in my room completely lost in thought. I stared at the seat in front of me. Tears threatened to fall. If someone liked me why would they go and mess with other people? This is why I don't want to fall in love. The door opened, but I didn't dare look. Eren came and sat in the chair "Levi."

"Dickhead. The hell do you want?" He looked down "I guess I deserved that." I stood up and before I could comprehend my movements...I slapped him "Go to hell, that's what you deserve." I grabbed my messenger bag and slung it over my shoulder. I walked towards the door and hit the light switch, closing the door. "Hanji is it alright if I leave early?" she looked up from her work "that's just fine. Thanksgiving is coming up Lee. I can't go visit my family this year so I was wondering if we could have Thanksgiving together."

"Sure. I don't see a problem with that."

 

"Great! I'm excited. We can have it at my place. Should we invite Petra and Eren?" at the sound of her name I could feel myself getting angry. My blood boil. I wanted to kill her. "Isn't Petra going to have dinner with her family in LA?" I managed to calm myself down. "right, right. So it would just be me, you, Eren, Erwin, maybe Rico, Mike, Eld, and Olou?" I nodded suddenly feeling desperate to leave the building as if the air around me was getting thicker. Erwin walked out of his office with papers "When did you get back?!"

 

"He's been here all day. I must've forgotten to inform you." I faked a smile "It's fine." I played with the strap of my bag and turned around opening the door. The cold air hit me all at once. I shivered and started walking towards my car. I went around the side and saw a dent in my car "You have got to be kidding me." someone hit my car. I wasn't going to be able to afford the repairs for a Mustang with Christmas around the corner. I got in my car and put my head on the steering wheel. The tears fell and they didn't stop. I took my bag off and put it in the seat next to me. I feel alone. I started the car and sighed "Things aren't looking up."

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

I pulled into my driveway and wiped my eyes, grabbing my back I got out of the car.

 

Pushing the door open I sighed and walked inside, taking one more glance at my car. I looked down and closed the door. I didn't even change my clothes I just dropped all my stuff and ran upstairs climbing into bed. I just want to pretend like today never happened. I went to bed sad tonight, it was much better than my emotionless nights where I just sat and thought. I had emotions...nice.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

The next morning I woke up to a bunch of noise one of them being a male's voice and tools being dropped. I slowly got up, looking at my window where little splotches of light shined through. I stretched and rubbed my eyes. I changed into my joggers and tennis shoes quickly sliding my shirt off and putting on a white semi skin tight shirt. "Shit." I heard the male's voice again and walked downstairs. I opened the front door and looked and where the noise was coming from. I saw Eren walking around my car with a tool belt on. I saw my dented front bumper on the side of the street. I walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder turning him around. He couldn't even look at me. "Levi I'm really sorry about yesterday. I saw that your car had been hit and decided to stop by considering I'm pretty good with cars and I felt awful. And about yesterday I know what I did was wrong because I have no intentions of being with Petra, but I'm not quite sure if I can tell you the reason of my doing. You don't have to forgive me."

 

"Look at me Eren." he slowly looked at me, seemingly surprised at what I was wearing "I accept your apology." He smiled "I'll be out of your hair soon I just wanted to make it up to you."

 

"I wish I could pay you back, but I don't have cash on me." he looked completely taken aback "No, no you don't have to pay me. It was the least I could do after being a dick." he put one of the tools he had in his hand back in his little gizmo belt. I looked up at him and he quickly looked away again "Eren." he looked at me and I stood on my toes "close your eyes." I watched his eyes flutter close and pressed my lips against his. He kissed me back and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt him place me on the hood of my car. He deepened the kiss and I pulled away for air. "Was that a fair payment."

 

"More than fair." he looked at me and smiled. I jumped down and looked at the front of the car "I can't even tell it was hit."

 

"Yeah? I came here early in the morning to start working on it. Will you go out with me?"

 

"huh?"

 

"what?! I didn't say anything" I heard him "Will I go out with you?" He looked ashamed when I repeated his question "I don't know. Will you stop messing around with Petra? Will you love me? Will you take care of me when I'm needy?"

 

"Yes. I want to be with you. I'll try my hardest to keep you happy." I smirked "I'm not convinced." he took off his belt and put his tools away "Remove your shirt."

 

"are you serious?" I nodded and he put his tools to the side he clutched the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

 

Damn

 

"Now do you believe me." I pretended to think about it and smiled "Yes. Now put it back on I don't want anyone else looking at you." He smiled and I walked away "Come inside when you're done I need to talk to you." Of course I seductively walked back inside. Who wouldn't? I heard Eren curse under his breath. This was only the beginning. And holy fuck...I'm gay. I froze in place and thought about "I'm gay." everything from yesterday cam clashing down on me. The knots in my stomach, my sadness. I sat don't at the island in the kitchen and waited for Eren. He soon joined me and sat opposite of me. "For starters I want to take things slow because I still don't like you and because I don't trust you." he flinched and I felt bad, but it was the truth. "Can we fuck?"

 

"Not yet."

 

"Can I call you babe?"

 

"Sure."

 

"Can I hold your hand?"

 

"Yes."

 

"On a scale from one to ten how good are you at giving bj's?"

 

"Eleven, I once gave a Popsicle- Hey!" I blushed and he laughed "Sorry. I can kiss you right?"

 

"Yes. Just not at work."

 

"Acceptable."

 

"What won't you do with Petra?"

 

"Mess around."

 

"Good boy!!" I smiled "How did you get here?"

 

"My car."

 

"You have a car?" he nodded "Why of course."

 

"I just realized you haven't used magic the entire time you've been here." His eyes darkened "Can I have a reward?" I rolled my eyes and jumped down from the high stool I sat on. I walked around and climbed onto his lap leaning back against the island. I felt his soft lips on mine "If I ever catch you doing this with Petra I'll kick your ass. Are we clear?"

 

"Crystal."

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I UPDATED WHOOP WHOOP I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND YEAH MERRY CHRISTMAS AND ALL THAT GOOD SHIT HAVE A GREAT DAY, NIGHT, EVENING I LOVE YOU MWAH <3


	5. Snow Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I would like to thank Angela_512 they played a huge role in helping me. Follow and read their book. I'm sure you'll love it and yeah THANK YOU!!!!!! Angela_512 on wattpad<3333333333333333333

I walked into work with the same scowl I always had as if nothing had ever happen. I still didn't trust Eren completely and I never would I told myself. He was a thief. Then why did i let him steal my heart? I bumped into Hanji and stopped walking "sorry Hanji just thinking."

 

"About?"

 

"Nothing." I kept my head down and ran to my room, quickly closing the door. I sat down at my desk and heard footsteps "I'll see you late, beautiful." The door opened and Eren walked in with a smile on his face. "Levi!"

 

"Eren." I faked a smile. "It's over. You blew it. I knew you were playing games with my heart. I never did like you." I got up and walked past him, nudging him out of the way. "Fuck you." I walked to the front and sat next to Hanji. I decided to do my work on one of the computers out there. I didn't want to be by myself. "Anything new?" she held papers up in her hand typed with the other. "Nope, but with Christmas around the corner we should expect more cases." I nodded last Christmas I spent here in this very building helping Hanji fill out work and questioning suspects. Not like I had anyone to spent Christmas. My family which I had no intentions of spending any holidays with lived on the outskirts of town and it was just too much to drive all the way out there in the snow.

 

I guess I was staring off into space because sooner or later I heard Hanji frantically calling my name. I looked at her without saying a word and glanced down at papers in front of me "Are you feeling alright?" I nodded. I looked at the words on the files and watched as they slowly started to run off of the page like dripping water. I squinted in attempts to steady my vision. Soon enough I could feel myself rocking as if I were on a boat. I got extremely dizzy "Levi are you alright?" everything went back to normal and I looked at Hanji "I'm fine. Don't mistake me for someone who is weak and will ever need help." I huffed and Hanji shrugged "Have you seen how close Petra and the new guy are gett-"

 

"Shut the hell up!!!"

 

"Bingo I hit a nerve. Do you like Eren?"

 

"No." she looked at me "Then why did you get so upset?"

 

"Because I hate love and just thinking about those to being together makes me sick to my stomach."

 

"Reasonable." As soon as she said that Petra came skipping into the room. She leaned over the top of the desk, looking down at Hanji and I "Look at the rose Eren gave me! Isn't it beautiful." I could feel the heat rising in my body.

It got to a point that I was positive if I looked at that rose I would burn it to a crisp "It's nice. Now get back to work before I," end you "fire you." I could see her happy flame, being put out. I put my hands on the desk and stared at the computer screen in front of me so I wouldn't be tempted to punch her.

She left the room, looking down and I took deep breaths. "This is a work place not a love station." Eren walked out of a room with something in his hand. He stood in the same spot Petra was just in. He had an origami rose in his hand. I looked up at him. His expression was serious as he looked at me. "I made you a rose. The one I gave Petra will die, but this wont." I looked at the white rose and then back at him. I took it and ripped it up "Thanks, but no thanks."

I handed him the shredded pieces of paper and got back to work. It took me a few seconds, but moments later I felt cold droplets of water on my head. I looked up and Eren had turned the paper into snow. I was mad at him, sure, but I was still amazed. When he ran out of paper he just walked out the front door. I looked in my lap and there was the rose.

 

"He's probably going to the casino." I stood up "Where are you going?"

 

"To make sure he's not getting himself in trouble." I didn't even grab my coat I just walked out the door. A cold breeze hit me as I walked out onto the sidewalk. I looked up and to my surprise little snowflakes danced with the breeze. It was snowing? I ran after Eren. What if he's already gotten himself into trouble?

 

I enter the casino to see Eren laughing with a bunch of other people. I walked over to them and he looked up "Guys this is Levi."

 

"Is this the coworker you were telling us about? He's kinda cute." I heard the kid with two toned hair say.

 

"Shut the Fuck up Jean, now is not the time." Eren looked at him "I'm sorry let me not talk about your current fuck buddy."

 

"He's not a fuck buddy and he doesn't even like me, besides I'm not interested I like a girl named Petra she has strawberry red hair and beautiful eyes." everyone looked at me. Eren was trying to make me upset "That's not what you were saying when you asked me out." everyone oohed. I was beginning to like this. I sat down with them all around the table "And you didn't care that I was messing around with you behind her back." everyone oohed again and I was ready to retaliate, but he cut me off "These guys are all con artist. We've got Ymir, Jean, Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner, and Mikasa." I saw the girl from the other day walking towards us, taking her hair out of a bun mid-stride. What was her name? "What's going on over here? You guys ready?" She definitely had a Brooklyn accent now before she just sounded sweet. "And that's Krista, Ymir's girlfriend. She also works here and gets us free tokens and rooms. Props to Krista." she stood next to the girl that went by the name Ymir.

"Sorry I'm late. The snow is creating a lot of traffic" I turned around and saw a tall figure in fancy clothes. "Farlan?"

 

"Levi?"

 

"Farlan!" I got up and ran to hug him. Farlan has been my friend since forever. He hugged me back "Levi I haven't seen you in forever." he hugged me back. I saw Eren tense and Farlan pulled away. "Why'd you join them?" I whispered "I wanted to have fun and besides I don't pick pocket people. I Just do magic shows." I nodded and pulled him towards the table. He sat down next to me and I could tell Eren was upset. "Go easy on him Eren." Farlan said looking at Eren with a serious tone. Ymir wrapped her arm around Krista's waist and she leaned down. Ymir whispered something in her ear and she nodded walking away, soon returning with cards.

 

"Here's the deal Levi." Eren took the cards and shuffled them up looking at me as he did so "You decided to follow me here during my free time. So if you're gonna follow a con artist, you're gonna get involved with one." they all looked at me and nodded. "If I can guess your card right three times you have to remove me and my friend's here from the files."

 

"Eren can you still do card tricks?" Mikasa asked "Of course I can. Name one trick I can't do?" he looked at her and I decided to add my two cents "I would say the disappearing act, but you might do that one to Petra. You know, disappear right out of her life after you use her. What are you even gonna take from her? The pennies that she earns? Maybe you could use those at the magic store or wherever the hell you go, buy you some cheap tricks." everyone oohed again and Eren nodded. "I take that back all of your tricks are cheap." everyone went crazy and I sat there completely serious.

 

Eren put the cards out and I snatched them all making sure he shuffled them properly. I picked a card and handed him the rest, back side up. He looked at me and chose a card out of the deck. "is this your card? he pulled out a card and I looked down at my own "Nope." I secretly took two and stuffed the other in my pocket. he spun the card between his fingers and I watched it turn into the card in my hand. "Yes." I said and he smirked. We repeated this two times and Eren had won. "So we're off the hook?"

 

"In your dreams. Why would I take you guys names off the files, when Eren works there right now and can remove them himself? You're trying to get me involved with your nonsense so I can get penalized and make it look like you guys had nothing to do with it so it doesn't add to your history." I stood up and walked away. I heard him say his goodbyes and get up. He soon caught up to me as we reached the door. "You're going to freeze Levi."

 

"I don't care." I opened the door and stormed out. Trying my best to lose him. Once I got back, I sat back down next to Hanji, putting my head down on the table "I'm so tired Hanji."

 

"Then rest. I'll wake you up if I need help with anything." I took her advice and let sleep consume me.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

I woke up in a sneezing fit. My sneezes weren't loud they were small, similar to a kittens. I felt something over my shoulders and sniffled. I looked over to my right to see Eren on his phone slouched down in Hanji's chair. "Hey. Hanji went on break she told me to watch you. You felt cold so I put my jacket over your shoulders." I put my head back down and closed my eyes. I felt something warm pressing against my forehead and opened my eyes to see Eren's hand "You don't have a fever. That's good." I took his hand off my head and sighed "Why do you care?"

 

"Because I do." Whatever. I looked at the time on my watch and jumped up. "It's my break time." I got up and handed him his jacket. He still looked upset and heartbroken.

 

I went and got my stuff together, getting ready to walk out. I looked out the one way glass and could see the snow had picked up. I can't drive in the snow. I stopped and looked at Eren "I can't drive in the snow." He smiled probably excited that I'm giving him a job to do. He stood up and joined me, throwing his jacket over my head. "Wear it." I didn't feel like arguing so I put it on. He smiled and looked away. I handed him the keys and walked out, walking out. I walked to my car and got in on the passenger side. He got in and looked at me, I quickly diverted my gaze to the window "I usually go to a cafe. So you can take me anywhere." He nodded "Why can't you look at me?"

 

"I'm not gonna look at other people's boyfriends." I leaned my head against the window. He started the car without saying anything and drove off. I didn't know how he could see through the snow.

 

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

 

I fell asleep with a stranger driving my car. I didn't know why I trusted him so much. I woke up to the sound of Eren getting back in the car. I looked at him. He took me to Starbucks. "WHat'd you get me?"

 

"Peppermint hot chocolate."

 

"And what did you get for yourself?"

 

"Coffee." I took the hot chocolate.

 

"And you paid for it?" he nodded and turned the heat on. I loved peppermint hot chocolate. We sat in silence, until I decided to break it "How's your girl-"

 

"I don't like her." my eyebrows pinched together "Wha-"

 

"I don't like her." I froze "Then why did you ask her out?"

 

"Because I need something from her,"

 

"Yeah se-"

 

"I'm not using her for that reason. I would never mess around with her. What you saw that day was...still is difficult to explain. I just want you to know I like you and only you and that what I have with Petra isn't real." I held the cup with both hands, trying to warm them up. I removed one of my hands and put it up to the air vent. "When I saw you with Farlan today I got so upset, but then I realized why should I hold you back when I'm not even supposed to be looking at other people." he sighed "Why do you treat me like this?" he looked at me "I'm a criminal, but you still work with me and trust me-"

 

"I believe you're a good person, so I shouldn't have anything to worry about." I took another sip from the cup in my hand "I really want to kiss you, but I don't want you to kick me out your car."

 

"You can kiss me after you tell me what your business is with Petra."

 

"I'm using her for information. About your little detective files. She's so gullible. One kiss and she tells me everything."

 

"So you did kiss her?

 

"I did, but it wasn't like I enjoyed it."

 

"What information were you planning on getting?" He froze "my friends and I's files." He sighed "Even Farlan, he's a good guy. He didn't even do anything wrong. Just because he's a street magician doesn't mean he pick pockets someone whenever he gets a chance."

 

"I'll help you under one condition. You have to try to keep your records clean. That means no magic, you have to keep this job and at least try to live a normal life. If you can keep your records clean enough for me to remove your name I'll find a way to get you off." I continued to warm up my hand by placing by the heater "Thank you, Levi."

 

"You're welcome." I looked out at the snow, it had grown relatively dark due to the clouds. My hand wasn't warming up as fast as I thought it would. I soon noticed something warmer over my hand and when I looked over I saw Eren holding my hand. His hands were bigger than mine and they were warmer. I felt the heat shoot through my finger and up my arm. He laced our fingers together and I blushed.

 

My face was getting hot and it suddenly felt like summer. "So uh, Levi, do you remember when you said if I told you the information about Petra you'd give me that kiss?" he looked at our hands and I put my hot chocolate down. I won't give in, I won't give in, I won't give in. I slowly looked at him and climbed over the center. I straddled him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my hips and I kissed him.

 

My chest was against his, and his hands did start to wander. I heard my phone ringing and took it out of my pocket, putting it to my ear "Go home Levi it's too dangerous to be out on the street everyone's going home early before it get's worse." Eren started kissing my neck and I moaned, blushing "A-alright Hanji!!"

 

"I'll see you tomorrow oh and Eren's coming I talked to him while you were sleeping. So when are you gonna tell him you like him?"

 

"What?!?" My blush darkened "Hanji I g-gotta go." I whispered, I started grinding against him "Do not hang up on me Levi." I put my head on his shoulder "Fine Hanji." I had gotten really quiet "We're going to get so drunk tomorrow."

 

"Y-yeah." my hand started shaking and at one point I thought my phone was going to fall out of my hand. I smiled and took a deep breath "Eren~" I said breathless as I closed my eyes and let my hand slip to his shoulder "What Levi?" Hanji spoke "Nothing."

 

"Are you feeling okay?"

 

"Amazing Hanji." I dropped my phone. "Text me when you get home so I know you made it home safely."

 

"Mkay Hanji." she hung up and I looked at Eren "Can you take me home?"

 

"Sure." I moved back to the passenger side and leaned my head against the window. He handed me my phone and I took it. "Don't tell any of your friends about what just happened."

 

"I won't brag about that...yet."

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

When we got to my house I got out of the car and went inside. I took my shoes off "Eren you're not going anywhere until this storm is over so I suggest you get comfortable." I turned my nose up and went upstairs, where I immediately changed into my house clothes, joggers and a white t shirt. I walked back downstairs "Eren you can come up you know." he looked at me I wasn't sure if you would want me anywhere near you."

 

"I just made out with you in a Starbucks parking lot."

 

"True." he got up and went upstairs with me. I laid back down on my bed. I sat cross-legged on the bed, looking at my phone. I soon felt the bed dip and someone's arms around my waist. I looked down and saw Eren fast asleep with a protective hold on me. I smiled. Driving must've worn him out.

 

"Goodnight Eren."

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are in for a surprise next chapter it'll blow your minds anyways I love you all have a great day! Mwah <3


	6. Blood Sucker

The next morning I woke up feeling very warm, I had called Hanji late last night to tell her I was okay and that I had made it home in one piece. I smiled and moved closer to the warmth.I was under the covers and I could feel someone's hands under my shirt and head on my shoulder "Eren."

"Hm?' he said half asleep and sat up. "We should get ready, we got up late and you have to run to your house and change, but you left your car at the job."

"Nope it's outside. Self driver," he picked up his keys off the side table and lifted them unlocking his car "Show off." I smiled "I know I've never asked this before, but where do you live?"

"I can't tell you that."

 

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

 

We pulled up to Hanji's house and I got out. I walked up to her door and raised my hand to knock, but to my surprise she opened the door before I could knock. "Come in!" she smiled and I came in, Eren following behind me. "Erwin and the others are already here." she pulled me towards a counter with an array of wines spread on it. She poured me and Eren a glass. I downed it in one go. Eren did the same "That's not half bad." he smiled and she poured him another.

I don't know how many drinks we had, I lost count at five, but I was definitely drunk. We may be people who work with the government, but we still acted like teenagers.

Hell, we basically were teenagers. I sat on the couch next to Eren and the others totally buzzed. I think we were playing truth or dare. "Levi," I heard my name "Hm?" I slowly lifted my head off Eren's shoulder "Did...someone call...me?"

I dropped my head back on his shoulder "Truth or dare?" I tilted my head back and smiled "Dare." the room was spinning. "I dare you to," they thought about it for a moment. "Kiss Eren." I felt Eren shift to look at me and when I took one glance at him I saw doubles "Whoa." I laughed and looked at him, he leaned in and I closed my eyes.

What did I have to hide? I liked Eren and I'm sure they all knew. When I felt his lips on mine I wasted no time in accepting it. The room fell silent and the only thing that could be heard was the sounds of wine glasses colliding with the table and Eren and I's kiss, well even though I was drunk I was going to remember this kiss.  
It may be very vague in my mind, but I was going to remember.

I pulled away "Done." Everyone had small smiles on their faces "Stop looking at me like that."

"You may be done, but I don't think Eren is." I looked over at Eren and saw him looking at me "C-can I use the restroom?"

"upstairs to your left." I quickly got up, almost falling over. I tried my best to run upstairs without tripping. Once I made it to the bathroom I closed and locked the door I looked in the mirror and my heart beat sped up.

I started taking deep breaths, I quickly turned around and saw Eren. "God Eren!!! Don't scare me like that." I was still pretty tipsy. "How come I couldn't see you in the mirror?"

"Sh sh sh. Come with me there's a room right down the hall." he tilted my head up and for a quick minute I could've sworn I saw his ocean eyes turn into a sea of flames, a bright red. So...different. Now that I think about he doesn't seem half as tipsy as I do. I'm seeing things again.

I let him guide me out of the bathroom everything we passed was a blob of colors. We got to the end of the long hall quicker than I thought. It was almost like we teleported.

He opened the door and I walked in as soon as the door closed I was pressed against it. "Don't worry about Hanji being upset, she told me it was okay." I nodded slowly and looked up at him "You have an amazing face." I was drunk okay?

"And you have an amazing body."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't, but I'm about to find out and I know I'm going to be very satisfied with what I see." his entire demeanor had changed "Eren I'm drunk and all, but are you feeling okay?"

"Never been better. Even if there was something wrong a magician never tells his secret, and if I count that as a secret...I'll never tell." his voice was like silk, it made me melt. Why was I feeling these emotions all of a sudden?

"Eren."

"Levi."

He caged me in and looked down at me "They told me I had to wait." he leaned down and I closed my eyes "Wait for what? Who's they?" he froze and pulled away "We should go."

"W-what why?" I put my hand on his shoulder "Levi. I swear we can continue this another time, alright? but right now isn't a good time for me or for you." he whispered in my ear "Something is wrong with you."

"Nothing's wrong." he opened the door and I felt a gust of wind I looked up and he was gone. I was expecting something... What if he's just messing with me again. I walked out and looked down the hall to see him standing at the staircase, looking at me. I looked around and took deep breaths "What am I really working with here?"  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Work wasn't the same when we went back I sat in silence in my room, Petra did go to LA, but said she came back early not feeling well. They had changed the lights in the office to the LED ones that were extremely bright.

They claimed the reason they changed them was by popular demand, but no one in the office had a problem with them. I still question what I saw in Eren's eyes last night and why I couldn't see him in the mirror, but I had to remember he's a magician, he does these things.

 _Tic toc tic toc_. That clock was making me nervous. The lights in the room started flickering and I gulped, everything was scaring me lately if this didn't stop soon I was going to lose my job. How am I supposed to interrogate if I'm obviously scared and shaking in my own shoes? The door to my room opened and the lights shut off, leaving me in the dark.

I started taking deep breaths and clenched the fabric on my pants "W-who is it?"

"It's just me babe." Eren walked in, in a leather jacket, a white shirt, black jeans, and combat boots "Were you going for the edgy look?" he smiled "Levi do you really want to know what me and my friends are? I shouldn't tell you, but I'm afraid due to the events that took place yesterday, you already know."

 

"S-so what do you think of the new lights?"

"They burn like a bitch, they really don't want me around. Now stop avoiding the question and answer."

"T-tell me everything you know." he got closer to me "We're vampires. The government is after us because we're vampires, they think we're a threat. I know you saw my eyes yesterday, stop playing dumb. They've been watching us and if we don't get off those files the government's going to turn us into test subjects. Your friend Farlan hasn't done anything wrong, he's not even one of us. They just don't trust him, he's been helping us get jobs. Why do you think they changed the lights?" I was in shock "Vampires don't exist."

"You're looking at one. They changed the lights because they're afraid one has made it into their highly secured system. That person is me. The brighter the light the more it hurts. Oh and Petra isn't feeling well because I bit her that day at the casino, I broke up with her right after that, she had no information, she was useless, it was like she couldn't retain facts...With one bite I can turn everyone in this office into trained assassins. And the bite I gave Petra is different from the one I'm going to give you." he tilted my head to the side examining my neck "I'm going to pierce your beautiful skin and mark you so no one can touch you, and if anyone dare I'll tear them apart. I almost forgot, the tricks I can do? That's like the first thing every vampire learns to do, but I suppose if you don't know that and are just as uneducated, it is magic." I froze, staring into the distance.

"What a-about that rose you gave her?! And you have no proof, you're just saying that to mess with me." his eyes changed color and he opened his mouth "Red eyes? So that could mean anything you probably put those fake fangs in your mouth."

He rolled his eyes and I watched his fangs shrink back to their normal size. "Oh my god you're a vampire!!!!" I moved back and he clamped his hand over my mouth and put a finger to his lips "Don't make me have to silence you."

"What's that?"

"Do you really want to know it may hurt a bit."

"Oh come on I worked with yo-" I wanted words to come out, but nothing left my mouth. He took his gaze off me and I could speak again "Silence," He smiled "That rose I gave Petra, is a blood rose. I told her what would happen after I bit her and that she would be hungry the first few days, I then threatened her and said if she didn't go along with my plan I'd kill her, so that's why she made a scene about the rose. I then gave you an origami rose because I didn't want you to think I liked her, and plus if I gave you a blood rose if you put it in water it would drain the blood from it and all that will be left is a white rose. I didn't want to scare you. The snow that I made from the origami rose after you ripped it up was actually snow. My body temperature drops consistently when I get upset. How I turned paper into water is beyond my knowledge I just know I stormed out after you ripped it up."

"How do blood roses work?"

"Easy. I take blood from a victim and find a white rose. I then basically dye the rose red in blood. You know that saying paint the town red? Well paint the rose red. If you dare tell anyone about this, I'll have to kill you and trust me I don't want to kill such an innocent and gorgeous face." He winked at me. I started taking deep breaths again. I could die...

 

"Levi!" Eren hit the wall, snapping me out of my trance "What?"

"Don't. Tell. Anyone." I nodded and he smiled "You're in shock. You still don't believe I'm a vampire." I slowly shook my head and he moved closer to me he circled my desk, stopping behind me he leaned down to whisper in my ear "I'll mark you soon," he appeared in front of my desk "I'm going to the casino to meet with my friends. Gotta find some way to make money if this place is gonna kick me out. If you wanna see where I live I suggest you meet me back here when your shift is over." the next thing I knew he was besides me he turned my chair and smashed his lips against mine, I kissed him back.

It was a hungry kiss, like he had never kissed me before. I tilted my head to the side and he smiled against my lips. He pulled away and left "I'll see you later...babe."

 

"W-wait!" he turned around "Yes?"

 

"If you're a vampire doesn't that mean there are werewolves, roaming the streets?" He smiled and stayed quiet for a second "What do you think this is? Twilight?" the door closed and I flinched "Vampires are...real?" I hugged myself, my job suddenly got harder I had to help Eren, but try not to get fired for helping him and killed for telling everyone he's a vampire. The lights turned back on and I looked up at Hanji I gasped "G-get away from me."

 

Don't make a scene Levi.

 

He's in my head. This is not me. I straightened up "Hanji what is it?" I sighed with a straight face "Just making sure you're okay. You got really drunk yesterday."

 

"You just want to know if me and Eren fucked."

"Well did you?!" she clapped her hands "No," I just let him put his hands all over me "It was just a kiss."

"That's how it starts, a kiss then a hug-"

"Silence," I repeated what Eren told me earlier and she stopped talking "What do you mean by silence?"

 

"Nothing Hanji." I smiled "Alright, I'll see you later!" she left and I closed my eyes, vampire or not that silence thing worked.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
The entire time I sat in my room working because I was afraid if I went out there I would say something that would end up getting me killed. I waited for my shift to end and sat with probably the most horrified expression on my face. My eyebrows pinched together and my eyes were filled with worry. The lights shut off again and I heard his voice. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I've seen a vampire I don't think I would be as surprised to see a ghost."

 

"Good point." He smiled "Let's go I want to get you home before dark." I stood up and grabbed my stuff wanting so badly to get out of here. I walked out of my room with my head down. "I'll see you tomorrow Hanji."

 

"C'ya!" she waved and Eren and I walked out. He had a nice car from what I saw that morning when he left, it was a matte black Audi r- "How many cars do you have?" this time it was a white Jeep that looked like it was made to either turn into a transformer or to climb some steep mountains. I walked around the car and got in on the passenger side. I was more scared for my life than anything else. I was going to be entering vampire territory.

 

We got to the edge of a mountain and Eren blindfolded me, he told me he trusted me, but I just couldn't see the way to his house. Of course me being scared, thought it was because he was hiding the thousands of corpses that laid on the ground on the way to his house, some vampire's leftovers.

When we finally got there he took the blindfold from around my eyes. We were somewhere in the forest in a little clearing. He had a log cabin, but like a really fancy log cabin. You had to walk up a small flight of stairs to reach the door and there was a huge glass window that cut into the front porch, making the railing bend with it, creating a point, so you could walk past it. A log cabin is a log cabin. A really...nice...log cabin. I heard glass break from inside and Eren glanced at the house. "Listen when you walk in there it's not going to be the same people you saw at the casino." I gulped "A-alright."

"I won't let anyone touch you." I nodded and he started walking towards the building it was like I froze to the spot. Come on Levi move, you don't know what other vampires are in the area you don't want to be left out here.

I managed to moved myself,stumbling over my own feet. I caught myself and walked towards him the only thing to be heard was the gravel crunching under my feet. We stopped at the door and all I heard was pure chaos. He sighed "Wait here." I started panicking "W-what?" He opened the door and closed it, leaving me out here. Alone. As soon as he walked in, he walked out. The house was quiet now. "Sorry about that." He opened the door and let me in, I saw Jean picking up pieces of glass and everyone was quiet.

I looked around, this place is even better on the inside. He pushed me forward and everyone looked at me. "H-hello." Ymir walked up to me "Is this dinner? He looks delicious." She went to touch me and Eren stood in front of me "He is not dinner."

"He oughta be now, he knows what we are. We're better off killing him." Jean threw the glass out, hissing as it cut his hand "Not only is Levi a coworker of mine, he's also my soulmate, so if you dare put your hands on him, I'll have your head. That being said stop acting like crazy people, you may be vampires, but you can be civilized. You are all in charge of keeping Levi safe."

"Whatever." Jean rolled his eyes and Eren walked over to him, grabbing him by his collar "Your hand is bleeding if I were to throw you out there right now you'd be dead, if you watch after Levi I'll watch after you, without me you have nowhere to go," Eren let him go "you can resume." He said and they basically lost their minds again, talking loud, and throwing balls across the room.

I looked at Eren and he smiled. "We should eat him," Eren raised his hand and everyone got quiet again "who said that?" Everyone looked at each other, he walked past everyone and stopped at Reiner, Reiner went to say something, but then Eren looked at him and put a finger to his lips "Silence." Reiner looked scared, "Learn what that word means or I'll kill you." He said, alarmingly sweet. Reiner nodded and he looked away, Reiner felt his throat. I looked at Eren, just how much power did he have over these guys? I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and quickly looked up "You're finally awake." Jean looked at the freckled kid making his way down the stairs.

"Levi this is Marco he's a vampire, but he doesn't like to hunt his food so Jean here does it for him. He stays back with Krista, so he has some type of team if anything goes wrong while we're away. So Marco and Krista will keep you company when we go out."

"But wait I didn't agree to stay here."

"You will once I mark you. You'll be one of us." What?!? "So you're not gonna ask me if I'm okay with this?" He shook his head "Didn't think I needed to." I walked out "Fuck you and your crew. I'm walking home."

"But you don't know the way down this mountain and it's not safe."

"Oh well." I walked out of the house and started running through the forest "Fuck I left my bag in his Jeep." I stopped when I came to the edge of a cliff. I could hear the waves crashing against the side of it and I stepped back running into someone. Uh oh. I slowly looked up. Reiner? He put his hand son my shoulders and I stepped back, he grabbed my arm "You don't want to fall, do you?" I shook my head "Eren!!!" Did I just really call out for Eren? "I'm positive I told you not to touch him." He let me go and the next thing I knew he was gone. Eren rolled his eyes and ran after him "He's fast."

I had been sitting here for a while, it had gotten pretty cloudy. I kept my back to the cliff so I could see if anyone was approaching me. I suddenly saw a red-ish orange hit trees, casting their shadows. I turned quickly and saw the sun setting "That can't be good. It's getting dark." I was lightly pushed and I jumped up "Boo!"

"Eren don't do that to me!" I pushed him and he laughed "I'm sorry. It's too late I can't take you home it's not safe." I looked at him and he picked me up, "Hey I'm mad at you!!" I tried to push him away "You won't be so mad at me when I tell you if we don't get home now you'll be cuisine to some vampire."

"What?!" I held onto his jacket covering my face "I'm just kidding...it's not dark enough yet." I almost fainted and he ran, I could feel the wind "you run really fast."

"No kidding." He smiled, we were literally at his house in seconds "what'd you do to Reiner?" He opened the front door and I saw Reiner in the kitchen with Krista treating a wound on his eye, he also had a bandage wrapped around his hand. "Yeah, Levi you're going to have to stay the night. I don't want you to get hurt, but we can't go back or there and even here other vampires can smell you so-"

"What's up party people!!" I saw a girl with blonde hair walk through the crowd of people and I looked at her. Our haircuts were fairly similar.

"That's Nanaba, she's a werewolf and she claims she's the only one in the area, she refuses to tell us where the others are." Eren whispered to me.

"What do you want me to do Mr. Bossman?"

"Can you do a few laps around the house to cover up Levi's scent?"

"Sure thing."

"You can go home when you're done, but just let us know." She nodded and walked out and I saw her turn into this, this thing, a wolf, a really, really big wolf. "Don't worry she's a really cool person." Eren put me down and went into the kitchen searching through the drawers for something "Eren won't that burn your fingers?"

"I don't care." He took something out of a drawer and walked over to me. "Let's go." He ran upstairs and I followed him, he walked to a room at the end of the hall and opened the door, the sheets on the bed were navy blue and the carpet was black, the walls on the other hand were just a really dark blue. I sat down on the bed. This must be his room. "Eren isn't that holy water?"

"Yes, it is."

"Give it to me Eren you're going to hurt yourself."

"I can't, if you get it on yourself it'll mess up the thing I'm trying to do." I looked at him and he unscrewed the bottle, he put it on every entrance in the room. "Fuck." He looked at his hand. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just got a bit on my hand. I'm staying in here with you."

"Eren you don't have to-"

"You're right I need to stay in here with you." How did I go from detective to monster hunter in one day? Everything was happening to fast. I was starting to not feel good.

As he was closing the bottle he asked me a question "Levi just a question, what is your blood type?"

"It's 'a' positive, why?" He looked at me and the next thing he was in front of me. I do this to myself don't I? "A positive?" He pushed me down "You've got some of the best blood," He kissed my neck, he got off of me "but I can wait." I looked at him "Don't tell anyone else your blood type." I nodded "I left my bag in your Transformer." He smiled at my comment "I'll go get it,"

"How?"

"I'll step over the barrier."

"That will hurt you Eren-"

"Yeah well it'll hurt more if you're taken away from me." He left me sitting there as he stepped over the barrier, I could see the smoke coming off of his skin, but he acted like it didn't hurt at all." I shook my head, he's so stubborn. He was back within seconds with my bag, he handed it to me "I smashed your phone I promise I'll get you another one, but as long as you're up here they can track it." I looked at him in shock "Eren!!!"

"I know, I know. It looks bad, but I'll get you a better one."

"All my contacts. You better get me another one,"

"I will. I'll be right back." He stepped over the barrier and disappeared "Hello." I heard someone whisper in my ear and I turned around and clutched my bag "Er-" they covered my mouth and I basically passed out from fear.

I woke up when I was thrown against the ground. I looked up at the moonlight and sighed "Fucking hell." I rubbed the back of my head "You know when me and my boys smelt Eren's scent coming and disappearing we knew something was up, we thought he was hiding something so we went to get it, take what was dear to him. We didn't expect to find dinner. They tried really hard to cover up your scent, having a bitch run around the house, even going to the extent of using holy water. That shit was a pain to get through." he laughed and I moved back. There was three of them "What's his blood type check his bag for something that tells us because he's definitely not gonna tell us." I saw my bag across the way and went to grab it, one of them stomped on my hand and the other grabbed it opening it. My profile card. They took my card out and read it "Lets see. Silver eyes, 5'2, 160 cm, 23 years old, There it is, 'A' positive. We're eating good tonight."

He threw my card and picked up a rock "Even if you escape or one of your buddies comes to save you and ends up killing us I'll make sure some other vampire gets to have a nice feast." They moved closer to me and one of them, the one who was talking to me, I'm guessing he was the leader. He picked up another rock and broke the one he had before, in half, giving it a sharp edge. He picked up my hand and cut it straight across the middle. I winced when he let my hand go, it was bleeding... a lot. I was going to die out here either way, from bleeding out or getting eaten alive.

I was about to give up, but then one of those wolves I saw from earlier pushed them down. I watched everything that took place in front of me. How that wolf slaughtered three people all by himself. It looked at me and I stood up grabbing my bag. I started walking backwards, which soon turned into running. The wolf jumped on me and I tried to move away. "Levi!" Farlan? That wolf had turned back and it just so happened to be Farlan "You're a wolf!?" I got out from underneath him and stood up "When did you plan on telling me this?"

"Well, Never. Listen I gotta get you home." he looked at my hand "Now." he grabbed my arm I saw a shadow above us and looked up. "Thank God you found him." it was Eren "I was losing my mind. Take him home. I have to patrol the area."

"Got it."

"I'll see you soon," I turned my back to him and started walking in the direction I thought the house was in. "Levi don't be like this."

"I'm being like this." he ran in front of me and started walking backwards. "I'll make it up to you when I get home." he glanced at my hand "Farlan don't stop for anyone I want you to get him home and don't let anyone touch him." I shoved my hand in his face and he gave me a questioning look "Do it."

"I shouldn't-"

"But you're going to." he grabbed my hand and licked the cut. Was this like rocket fuel to him? he dropped my hand "I can't wait to mark you."

"Depending on your apology when you come home I'll tell you if I'm still mad." Damnit I called it home. He sighed and went back to the branch he was standing on. He waved and disappeared.

I turned to look at Farlan who was a huge wolf I looked up and sighed "Please...don't ever do that again. You scared me." he nudged me and handed me my profile card between his teeth, I smiled "Thank you. One more thing I'm not getting on your back." I crossed my arms and turned around.

I felt my feet slowly leaving the ground. He had picked me up by the back of my collar "Put me down!" he threw me and everything slowed down. I'm gonna pass out.

I started falling, but instead of falling to my death I fell on something soft and furry...Farlan!!!! He started running and I held onto him for my life. Why could everyone run so fast?!?! He serpentined through numerous trees, stopping in front of the house. I got off of him and he changed back "Next time just get on my back. You told me to put you down, so I did." I nodded to afraid to speak, I ran inside.

I looked at everyone. "Eren turned this place upside looking for you." Krista looked at me "I-I bet."

"You do understand that because you and Eren are soulmates. He's never letting you out of his sight."

"We're not soulmates. And I'm still having trouble believing today even happened. I'm going to wake up from this bad dream."

"I say one of us bites him and that'll give him a wake up call." Reiner smiled. Edward and Eren both start with E what if this is Twilight. You're going crazy Levi you'll wake up and everything will be fine. "No! please don't do...that."

"I can't let anyone touch him. I've gotten orders from boss not to." Farlan smiled mischievously and put his hands in his pockets "Why does he trust you so much?" Jean whispered and walked up behind us. Farlan raised his fist and knocked Jean onto the floor. "Sorry Jean." he turned around and helped him up. Jean went to punch Farlan, but Farlan stopped his fist.

Jean used his other hand to land a blow on Farlan, I heard a crack and Jean screamed "You shouldn't punch a wolf." his face was left untouched, and Jean shook his hand furiously probably trying to get rid of the pain. I had an idea and went to touch Jean, he stepped back and I moved closer to him "Please don't." I smiled and dropped my hand "Does that touching rule include me touching one of them?" Farlan nodded and I turned to look at everyone else they all flinched. Good. I've got some type of authority in this house. I walked over and everyone got quieter "Am I in danger right now?"

"Yes there are other vampires in the area and because of that cut on your hand they're probably all on their way here, but Eren is taking care of most of them with the help of the mutts." Reiner didn't glance at me not once and Farlan growled. "Very well then." I walked upstairs to Eren's room. I heard a huge groan and footsteps coming up the stairs with another strange sound following it. A suitcase rolled past my- I mean, Eren's room and saw Petra "Petra?"

"Hey Levi." she sighed and I stood up "What are you doing here?" I'm moving in, I still have my other place, but it's just safer out here for me at the moment."

"Alright. You didn't quit did you?"

"Of course not!" she smiled. "I'm gonna go unpack I'll be right back." I nodded and sat back down on the bed. I heard someone run up the stairs "Levi? You're in one piece, good." Eren walked in, closing the door behind himself and I looked at him "This is going to sound really weird, but I need you to take a shower." he looked at me and I got up.

I decided to be a tease. I removed my shirt, "You still haven't apologized so I suggest you close your eyes." He closed his eyes and I removed my pants. I quietly walked over to him and covered his eyes, "You can open your eyes." he turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist "It's gonna take some time for me to get used to this whole vampire thing, are you willing to wait for me?"

"Always willing. There's stuff in there for you already." he smiled and I stood on my toes, pressing my lips against his, he kissed me back softly and I smiled. I pulled away and walked towards his bathroom, I closed the door behind me "I just did that." I turned the water on and waited for it to warm up. I removed my boxers and got in. I was extremely excited to be using Eren's stuff.

When I finished and got out I dried myself off, changing into the clothes Eren had picked for me, they surprisingly fit considering he was so much taller than me. They must be his old clothes, I don't care their his. I looked in the mirror "How would I look with red eyes?"

"Absolutely breath taking." I turned and saw Eren "I thought I told you to stop sneaking up on me."

"Sorry." he smiled and I backed into the counter "My scent is all over you."

"Yeah I used your...stuff." he moved closer to me and leaned down, I kissed him and he put me on top of the counter and I pulled him closer to me wrapping my arms around his neck "We still have to go to work tomorrow." I sighed "I know, but we still have tonight." he kissed me again, before putting me down. We walked out of the bathroom "Hey Eren?"

"Mhm?"

"Was your name ever Edward?"

"Not Twilight." I smiled "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE DONE DONE DONE 
> 
> Done
> 
> Don
> 
> Do
> 
> D
> 
> De
> 
> Dea
> 
> Dead inside
> 
> XD Well there you have it I've been planning this for chapters and the secret's finally out, did I surprise you guys? Did I do a good job hiding it? Also this was inspired by Twilight XDDDD they had a marathon on TV and I was like zaddies so yeah. More surprises to come my friends! Have a great day I love you mwah <3


	7. The Breakfast of a Vampire

I walked downstairs with Eren and sat down on the couch with everyone. Reiner glanced at me and Eren hissed. I rolled my eyes. I really wanted to go home, but I had to stay here if I wanted to live. I sighed and looked at the gash on my hand and heard a howl "Krista treat his hand. I have to go again." I'm gonna be stuck in a house with a bunch of vampires and a wolf. _Go to sleep Levi you'll wake up, just close your eyes._ Krista grabbed my arm and pulled me off the couch leading me to the kitchen, where she bandaged my hand. "Will Eren be upset if I get hurt while you guys are watching me?"

"Very much so, so please don't try anything." I wasn't even listening I reached for a knife that was close to me and grabbed it. Suddenly I felt someone grab my wrist I looked up and saw Jean "Listen I don't want Eren to kill us." He took the knife and moved it away from me "So what are you guys gonna do? Baby proof the house?" They kept silent. _Alright-y  then._ I looked at the hand Krista was wrapping.  I was honestly afraid, any of these people could decide to defy Eren's rules and kill me, but none of them did. Shouldn't I be dead already? I thought about it staring at my feet "Levi~" I felt arms around my waist. Krista dropped my hand "Done."  I turned and saw Eren. I removed his hands from my waist "No touching." his expression softened "Why not?" I turned to look at everyone and they all looked shocked "You can turn Eren down?" Krista whispered to me "Yeah, why should I not be able to?" she shook her head "N-no that's not it, I'm just a little bit surprised is all." she said flustered and turned away. "I don't like him." I turned to look at Eren and his eyes were red I stepped back "He's not mad at you."

"H-he's not?" She shook her head "He can tell if you're lying."

"He's lying." Eren said in a serious tone and I crossed my arms "Hey! Stop reading my mind or whatever telekinesfreak." He shrugged.

_Kiss me._

I looked up at him. Did he just say that? No one's responding. He's in my head again...I shook my head and turned away "Well guys, as a token of my thanks," he pushed me towards them "You can have him." Most of them froze in place, whilst others like Ymir and Jean had a plan of their own. "I knew you'd come to your senses." Ymir said with a smile on her face. "I was kidding, now I know who I can trust with him and who I can't." He folded his arms "You two are not to be within ten feet of Levi." they stepped back "I don't understand how you could date dinner." Ymir snarled "What if I changed the situation and I called Krista dinner."

"Whatever." Ymir mumbled. "Very well, I'm staying home today. I ate already. Besides someone has to stay back with Levi besides Marco and Krista." I walked passed everyone and sat on the couch. They all got ready and walked out. Mikasa stopped at the door and glanced at Eren, before walking out. "What's her problem?" Krista said sitting across from me "She's upset." Eren spoke for me "Because Levi is my sou- because he's human."  What was he about to say? Why didn't he finish what he was going to say? He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, I leaned on his shoulder. I tilted my head back to look at him and he smiled. He leaned down and kissed me, placing my legs over his. I kissed him back I pulled away and leaned back onto the couch and looked at Krista "I don't like him."

"He doesn't like me." Eren said said shaking his head, with a sly smile on his face. Krista looked at us "When do you plan on marking him?"

"When he's ready." I stared off into space for the what? Fifty millionth time today? I looked at him "Can I see your fangs?" His eyes turned red and he opened his mouth. I looked at his fangs "And when you mark me?"

"I'll bite you." He looked at me "You should let him mark you soon. It's pretty cool being a vampire."

"What if I lose my job?"

"You won't need it. As long as you're Eren's spouse he'll provide for you. Besides you won't need to buy food or pay rent." That did sound like the good life, but I liked being human. "Non, je ne peux pas."

"And that's fine I love you either way."

"You understood me?" I looked at him and he nodded "Oui, tu es surpris?"

"Great now I can't talk about you behind your back." I smiled "Hey!"

"You're the one who tried to make me kiss you in front of all your friends, you pervert." He leaned over "I'll get it out of you."

"He will whether you like it or not." Krista got up "Call me when the others are back. I'm gonna go play cards with Marco." She ran upstairs and I looked at Eren, he pulled me closer to himself. "I thought I said no touching."

"I can't help myself." He pecked my lips "Get away from me!" I laughed and pushed him away "I'll give you what you want if you give me your phone." I put my hand out and he smirked, taking the phone out of his back pocket "And I'll give you the phone if you give me what I want." I held his face "That's too bad I was going to let you mark me."

"Wha-" I cut him off by pressing my lips against his, snatching his phone out of his hand. I pulled away and he fell back onto the couch. I went through his phone and looked for my contact. I shouldn't have been surprised when I saw _future wife_ next to it. I rolled me eyes and handed him his phone "Is he okay?" I heard someone say and looked at the door and saw his friends. "Just a little bit love struck." I shrugged "I don't like the fact that he's getting comfortable in my house." Jean mumbled and I felt a gust of wind. I slowly turned to look at him with a smile to see Eren had him pinned against the wall by his shirt "You're really pushing it." Jean put his hands up "L-listen , I take it back." Eren let him go "Keep playing games Jean."

"He doesn't even like you, you idiot." I tried to avoid them. Then again I couldn't make Eren seem like a fool. "Of course I like Eren." I looked at the TV "Prove it. Let him mark you." I could see what Jean was doing "I'm not forcing Levi into anything he doesn't want to do. If he wants to stay the way he is I don't blame him! Maybe he doesn't want to be dead or some monster." Jean gasped "So we're monsters now?"

"If we're not humans than what are we? Animals? Do you want me to lie to you? Sugar coat everything? Fine. We're all some supernatural beings that everyone loves. That better?"

"Kid friendly, but not anywhere near better." I was just letting Eren get attacked. "I'm not gonna take what makes Levi, Levi and if you're really that upset I suggest you get out." He pushed him on to the ground "Don't even try to fight me you know you'll lose." Jean got up and and walked outside. I looked at Marco. Why didn't he go after him "Jean can be a little bit hot headed. He needs to understand." Marco said and smiled for a split second and then it quickly turned into a frown "I'll be right back." Marco ran outside after him. We all stood in silence before Marco came back with Jean by the ear. That had to be one of the funniest things I've ever seen. "Apologize Jean." Marco said, his eyebrows pinched together. He looked fairly upset with Jean. "But w-"

"Jean!"

"I'm sorry Eren." Marco let go of his ear and walked upstairs "Wait Marco come back! I apologized." Jean followed him. We heard a door slam. Marco definitely had some power over Jean. I looked at Eren "I have a feeling Jean's right, you don't even know if he likes you." Ymir said "I do like Eren." I refused to sit here and listen to this "How do we know that?"

"For starters, I didn't tell Hanji about him. Second of all I had no problem staying here," I stood up and walked over to him, he lifted his arm and I clung to his side. He wrapped his arm around my waist "Third of all, haven't I made it obvious?" I looked up at him "Even if all those things are true if you really loved Eren you would let him mark you. I believe you like him, but can you really show it?"

"Ymir leave him alone." Krista pulled her arm and Ymir looked down at her "Why?" Krista kept quiet and Ymir slowly looked up "Would you look at that, he's really upset now. The pointed ears don't look bad on you." He covered his ear "You could've killed me, but you didn't. I respect that Eren," she walked over to the couch and sat down with Krista. I moved in front of him. His eyes were closed, I removed his hand from his ear. It was in fact pointed. He opened his eyes. Red. It was like I couldn't take my gaze away from his. I felt his hand on my cheek and the world starting spinning "Eren?" I closed my eyes. I felt calm, like I wasn't even here. I could just go to sleep. I should go to sleep. I _will_ go to sleep.

I must've blacked out because I woke up a few minutes later in this tree house type thing. Shouldn't I be freezing? I looked up and saw Eren "Where are we?"

"I needed to get away and I couldn't leave you there so I took you with me. As of this place, it's basically my childhood. I know you're probably cold, better than being eaten right?" I leaned against him and he pulled me closer. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed "Eren, I trust you."

"I know you do, but will you ever trust me enough?" I couldn't answer him, he removed his arms from around me and became very fidgety. He took off his sweatshirt and put it over my head. I put it on the rest of the way by myself and he wrapped his arms back around me. "Aren't you going to be cold?" All he had on under that was a short sleeve t-shirt.

"I'm a vampire, I was born cold." I rolled my eyes and smiled. He stiffened "Go to sleep Levi, I'll be here when you wake up." I was tired it wouldn't kill me, would it? I closed my eyes and let sleep consume me.

_..._

I woke up and Eren wasn't around. Did he bring me out here just to leave me? I stood up and walked out to the little balcony and went to look over the edge. It was definitely a long way down. I caught a glimpse of a few heads and bodies. They've been decapitated. "Woah, woah, woah. What are you doing up?" Eren's face suddenly popped into my vision, he was standing upside down from a branch that hung over the balcony. Did he kill all those people? He raised an eyebrow and I looked into his eyes. His face was awfully close what if-

I felt his hand cover my eyes. I heard the floor boards creak as Eren came to stand in front of me. I could tell he was lightly pushing me back, away from the balcony. He walked with me and uncovered my eyes. Once I could see his face my eyes shot to the crimson color that was on his lip. Blood. I froze "W-what's on your lip?"

"Blood, Levi. I had to eat something I didn't know you we're going to wake up." He wiped the blood off his lip "Am I next because I interrupted you?"

"No, Levi I'm not going to-" I didn't want to be near him so I slowly made my way backwards, hoping I would disappear into thin air "Levi stop moving!" I stepped on something which I assumed was the entrance. Well, rest in peace and pieces. I fell through. Why haven't I hit the ground yet? I opened my eyes and saw Eren holding onto me.

I'm floating. Why am I floating? Why is he floating? I must be in heaven. Time was slowing down. I was a goner. "Am I dead? You're really hot for an angel. I'm gonna go to sleep now." With that being said I blacked out again. I've blacked out so many times today.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

When I woke up this time I realized I had been back at Eren's house, in his room under the covers. I was facing the door, it was closed. Where's Eren? Great so I'm not dead. Yay, I get to be stuck in this endless nightmare, so cool, great, one hundred percent living life to the fullest...dammit.

I still had his sweatshirt on, sitting up I stretched, looking to my right I was kind of hoping to see Eren, but the blanket had been untouched, maybe he was with me and he just fixed the blanket when he woke up.

I got up and opened the bathroom door. The mirror was covered in a layer of steam. He had already been in here. I looked at it and saw a little message

_I'm really sorry about what you saw yesterday I wasn't sure if you would even want to see my face today, so I slept on the couch. I made you breakfast, like an actual breakfast not a vampire breakfast. Please forgive me Levi._

Next to that was a little cut out of the top portion of my body on the mirror and it was perfect. The focus was on me and nothing else in the bathroom. I could only see myself in that mirror and besides that was

_You look beautiful._

I felt bad. I should've been the one to sleep on the couch. I wanted to see him. I walked out of the bathroom and towards his room door. I saw another note

 _I had to lock the door and I don't trust anyone besides Marco. I gave the key to him, he's_ _in the room_ _right across from_ _ours_ _just knock on this door three times._

I knocked once and waited. I knocked again and as soon as I went to knock on it the last time the door opened. "Hey Levi." Marco waved at me and smiled "Between us I didn't lock the door it didn't feel right to lock you in there so I just lied to everyone and said it was locked and they believed me because they think I wouldn't lie to them." He giggled and I smiled.

I looked down the hall and saw a bunch of lights outlining everyone's doors. I had Marco point out whose door was whose. Ymir had green and purple whilst Krista had red and blue like Joker and Harley Quinn. I walked out of the room and looked at Eren's door it was red white and blue, Captain America!

I walked down the hall, Jean's was black and yellow and the sign on his door said _Bat off_ I loved Batman. I had all the comics. So what was Marco's? I checked, he just had colors. I guess he didn't want to take part in the fights that's happened due to the lights like who's superhero is better or who was the better fighter and had the better weapons.

Mikasa's door? Red and yellow. Iron Man or maybe The Flash. Even though Petra just got here she already had lights up. They were candy lights, colors ranging from red, blue, yellow, and green. Bertholt had a dark blue and red, Superman. Reiner, just green, must be the hulk, very fitting for him. Last, but not least Annie. She had blue, black and yellow and that was wolverine.

The mixtures of colors as I looked back down the hall was amazing and to think they were all superhero colors. And above all their doors were traditional Christmas lights. I walked back towards Marco "The lights on the doors?"

"They're all superheroes. These people are crazy about them. They do this every year and every year they come with new arguments." I knew it "Eren made breakfast." I nodded and followed Marco downstairs. I saw Eren asleep on the couch. It was fairly dark from what I could see through the skylights. Must be snowing. This place didn't even look much like a log cabin on the inside it was more like a cozy modern cottage. I went and sat next to him "Eren wake up." He looked at me and I smiled "Thank you for breakfast."

"No problem," I wouldn't forget what I saw yesterday, but I had to remember, he had to eat as well. Even if his diet was...different from mine. The lights were off. He got up and pulled me into the kitchen, switching on the lights over the island, they were red, blue, and green, Christmas colors. Eren could actually make something edible? He sat me down at the table in the middle of the kitchen and put a plate of food in front of me. Pancakes, bacon, eggs. It didn't look bad.

I had finish the entire thing and put my head down on the table. Eren had placed something else in front of me. I sat up, more food?!

I saw a mug filled with hot chocolate, a captain America cup at that. "Don't worry it's my cup, no one else has drank from it." I picked up the cup and took a sip. It was really good. I was going to leave this house ten times fatter than I already was when I came in. "I ran out and earlier and got your work clothes. I did have to go through your bag to get the house key. I put it back in your bag."

"That's fine." He looked shocked "A-alright." He kissed my forehead and walked upstairs. My cheeks were extremely hot. Marco came and sat in front of me. "He really likes you."

"And I really like him I'm just not ready to become _what_ he is." Marco smiled "That's understandable." He showed me the bites on the side of his neck. "I was once human too. Jean marked me and here I am today."

"Did it hurt?" I could tell Marco didn't want to answer that "Y-yeah it did, but it was over in a matter of seconds. Once it's over you're pretty much out cold for a few days as your body slowly takes on new features, like fangs." I nodded "I'm can endure the pain." I mumbled.

Now that I think about it I didn't see Marco at the casino that day. He must not be into those type of things either. "I don't like to go out and hunt because I feel bad. It didn't seem right so Jean went out and did it for me. Even then I still wouldn't eat. He got worried and created these little, like sugar cubes, but they're doused in blood. I don't feel as bad and it's just enough to keep me alive. You can put the sugar cubes in tea which I drink a lot of, and sweets like cake." That didn't sound _too_ bad.

Eren came back down as I finished the hot chocolate. I put the cup in the sink and went back upstairs with him. He set up a bath for me and I got in. Warm. Eren's red eyes flashed in my mind. It wasn't like any regular red. _It was like fire. I wanted eyes like that._ I shook my head. Stop thinking crazy Levi, you're losing yourself. If this doesn't stop I'm going to have to put myself in a crazy asylum.

I finished my shower and got, brushing my teeth with toothbrush gave me yesterday it was my favorite color, blue. After changing into my work clothes, I walked out of Eren's room and saw him sitting on the couch with his keys in his hand, looking at his phone. He looked at me and stood up "ready?"

"Ready." I said bye to Marco and Krista and got in the car with Eren. It seemed a lot like he switched back and forth with his cars. If I thought not telling Hanji about Eren being a vampire was hard, I was in for one hell of a surprise if I spilled and told what I've seen.


	8. Kenny Ackerman

"Hey Hanji." I walked past her not waiting for a response. I had just gotten here and I had no intentions of speaking to anyone for the entire day. I sat in my room filling out a few papers Hanji gave me. She needed help organizing her space as well. I was going to be busy today. I put my pencil down for a minute and stared at the papers in front of me. I don't know why my brain decided it was a good time to bring back the image of Eren shirtless.

No, surely that's not how he looks I'm just creating pictures in my head to fit my standards. Yeah, that's it. Eren shirtless, he has such a nice body and he's tall and- Levi what is getting into you!? I picked up my pen again. I want Eren to mark me. I want to be his. Stop lying to yourself. You're actually losing your mind. I looked at the telephone on my desk and slowly picked it up. I'll just call the hospital and get myself some help. I can't go on like this. Nothing's real. With a shaky hand I put the phone to my ear "Hello? What's the Em-" I felt the phone get lifted out of my hand and I didn't even attempt to move my hand still placed by my ear "Sorry, just a miss click." Eren put the phone down on the table and all that was heard was the dial tone. I was guilty, caught red handed. I looked up at him and his eyes were red "Levi did you just try to hospitalize yourself?" I nodded and looked down. I put my hands on the desk and Eren sighed, sitting in front of me, he held my hands. "Do you think I want you to be taken away from me?"

"No."

"Do you know that if you get taken away from me I'll actually lose my mind?" I smiled "So you tell me time and time again."

"Gotta make sure," He smiled too, how could cheer me up so quickly? "Eren?" the door open and Hanji walked in "Are you ready- Sorry to interrupt." She looked at me and winked, she made that wink way to obvious "Eren has his first interrogation today, in fact Levi you can watch him." she handed me her clipboard as Eren and I stood up "Tell me how it goes." Hanji whispered in my ear as I walked out of the door.

Once we were outside of the room, the two cops that stood guard let us through, Eren seemed to tense up knowing he had to walk past them. I looked up at Eren "Good luck, Newbie."

"Don't need it." He walked in and I rolled my eyes, following.

We had literally been in there for a few minutes and Eren had asked some pretty good question, he even asked some questions that he knew he wasn't going to get answers to. Something was up. The person he was interrogating refused to lift their face and only told us their first name, Kenny. When it was over and we walked out, I looked at Eren "You're probably wondering why I asked questions I knew I wasn't going to get answers to," spot on "Well I read his mind, but I knew if I just walked in there and walked out and said I had enough information they would get suspicious because I'm technically still an inexperienced newbie."

"Smart,"

"Reason for being arrested, put down he had a run up with the cops. He pulled out a gun, a Desert Eagle, but the strange thing is when I went through his memories, none of the rounds were shot until after they were dead, but the two cops were still killed, no silencer was used with the gun. The officers did die from blood loss, but it was because of decapitation," _Didn't Eren decapitate people?_ I took half a step back "But he's not innocent. After they were decapitated they were already dead, that's when he fired the shots. He basically blew off the edges of the neck and the head to make it seem as if he had basically shot a clean line in their necks and then used the rest of his strength to remove their heads. He then buried the weapon and I think I know where it is." Eren was good at this. "Do you have his last name?"

"Kenny Ackerman." I froze "W-what?" I looked at the officers removing him from the room and he looked over his shoulder smirking "That's my uncle, my families known for getting in trouble with the cops." I looked down at my clipboard. This has to be the tenth time Kenny has been interrogated this year.That's embarrassing I'm a detective with a family that likes to pull quickies on the cops and now Eren knew, I was more than embarrassed, devastated is a better word. "Do you want to go find out where this gun is?"

"Sure."

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

We told Hanji where we were going and left immediately. Eren said he had to blindfold me again. To be honest I didn't mind.

We had been driving for a while before the car stopped "Levi do not get out of this car and don't remove that blindfold or I'll never forgive you."

"What wh-" I heard the door close and I suddenly became very observant of my surroundings. Eren had turned the music up, so I couldn't hear much.

After a few minutes I felt the car start rocking side to side and I got nervous, the roof of the car had a dent in it "Oh come on Eren, stop messing around." something jumped on top of the car and tilted the car on its side. I felt the car fall over and I froze. T-the car just turned over "E-Eren now is not the time." I wanted to remove the blindfold.

Whatever was on top of the car jumped, making the car bounce "Fuck it!" I removed the blindfold and saw a huge wolf "Eren!" where the hell was he? I saw Eren come out of the trees with his hands up, He had the gun! He looked at the car, shocked. His eyes turned red and he dropped his hands. I was getting lightheaded from the car being tilted over on it's side. I knew Eren was upset, really upset. The wolf circled Eren and he didn't even looked phased he just looked really pissed. I covered my eyes. I heard the wolf move and peeped through my fingers. I didn't see Eren where did he go now? Is he okay? I saw another wolf tackled the one that had been circling Eren.

I felt the car being moved again and I covered my head, it was being turned back over. I moved my hands to my eyes again, until I felt the car upright.The door opened and I took my hands away from my face. It was Eren, he can lift a car with someone in it by himself? I looked at him. He's strong. His eyes were still red "Eren,"

"I shouldn't have put you in dangers way."

"I'm fine, Eren."

"But you could've gotten hurt an-" I kissed him and he didn't hesitate to kiss me back "Stop talking I'm okay." He slowly looked at me and his eyes changed back "I'm sorry, Levi."

"It's okay, relax. Did you get the gun?" He looked at me "No I dropped it," I looked at him "I know you're lying." he took the gun out out his pocket "You're no fun." he smiled "Levi do you have any werewolves in your family?"

"Not that I know of," Eren looked at the cloth in his hands gun "It's Kenny's. If Kenny isn't a wolf he tried to frame them by putting the gun on their territory that's why that wolf attacked me, I shouldn't have been over there. He wasn't framing just the wolves though," he turned the cloth over and showed me some symbol "That's a vampire clan symbol. It's like he's trying to start some huge war by getting the cops on the wolves and the wolves on the vampires. My thing is, if he was a wolf he knew his kind stood zero chance, when they've got the cops on their trail and the vampires as well. That's two against one, but then again if they bust the wolves and the wolves decide to rat us vampires out we're all going down. He could be a human that just really hates vampires and werewolves and wants to get rid of them all, but then why would a wolf help him?"

I looked out the window and saw that wolf that helped Eren. It looked at the car. That's Farlan! He walked towards the trees and another wolf joined him, I remember that wolf, her name is Nanaba. He glanced at the car once more before disappearing. Why did he look so sad? I looked back at Eren "Maybe your uncle is just that ruthless. That wolf that attacked me? He didn't go to kill me, he went after my hand. Like he was covering Kenny. Maybe Kenny has people working for him, there are too many possibilities, the gun isn't enough." I smiled at Eren "You're really good at what you do."

"I know something else I'm good at,"

"Do you want to show me?" he pecked my lips "Maybe later today when we're back home,"

"Yeah sure," I said sarcastically and smiled, sitting back in my seat. He looked up at the dented roof and sighed "This is a nice car they have no manners. They should know better then to walk on other peoples cars," he put his hand on the roof and it went back to it's regular form. How did he do that?!? "Shouldn't you know better than to go on other peoples territory?"

"Fair point. I hate it when you make fair points,"

"But you love me." I was so sassy, like _sass master._

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 

When we got back to HQ, Eren gave Hanji the gun and told her all the things he told me...minus the Vampires and the werewolves. She immediately sent it to a lab. I sat in my room and thought about how I could've possibly died and how Farlan looked so sad. Did I hurt his feelings? I tapped the pencil I had in my hand on my lip. "Maybe I should let Eren mark me,"

"What was that?" I looked up and saw Eren "Stop eavesdropping you freak." I threw my pencil at him and he caught it "Fuck you. I was talking about letting you mark me, it's seems like the safest thing for you to do. You can't be protecting me and yourself. I want to have some type of self defense, but what's there to have when I'm going up against supernaturals with weapons that worked against them?"

"You want me to mark you? I'd do it in a heart beat." his eyes flashed red and he smirked, throwing the pencil behind his back and over his shoulder and caught it again. "I'm not ready. how about this, the day you solve this case I'll think about it."

"I better get to work then," The pencil in his hands levitated, landing on my desk. I looked at it and I saw it erase my last name on all the papers and write _Jaeger_ in their place. I looked back up at him to see a huge smile on his face.

"Unless you don't want to mark me, I suggest you do get to work."

"No motivation?" I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time today "Yeah you're not going to be able to mark me. What's my blood type again _A positive_? I guess you don't want me under you screaming your name." I said with a straight face "Eren are you feeling okay? I can make you feel better in more ways than one." I said in a voice I'm sure I've never used before as I bit my lip "I hate you right now." Eren turned stiffly and walked out "I wouldn't tempt me, I'll break you." He mumbled.

"Can't wait," he took a deep breath and walked away. I looked down at my paper. The days almost over and I want to go back to Eren's place.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

By the end of the day I had felt much better, still sad about Farlan, but I was feeling less bad. We had been driving to Eren's place, I was holding his hand because even though his hand was cold, it still made me feel warm and fuzzy. He didn't blindfold me this time so I got to see the nice scenery on the way to his place.

When we got to his house I got out of the car and walked inside by myself. This was basically my second home. I ran upstairs and into Eren's room I put my bag on the floor somewhere and laid down on Eren's bed, looking up at the ceiling. Eren like teleported on top of me. How he did this? I really don't know and I didn't plan on questioning it. I wrapped my arms around his neck "You gonna teach me my lesson?"

"Course I am." He kissed me and I and desperately kissed him back.

We had shared a few kisses, but I wanted more. I made him lay down and got on top of him "I had a really crazy day at work I watched my boyfriend get attacked by a wolf."

"Did he really?" He smiled and I moved my hips "Don't do that."

"Why? How about this if you can go vampire mode without marking me maybe I'll trust you enough to mark me right now." I blinked and his eyes turned red "If you do it I'll never forgive you." He nodded and I moved my hips again, he put his hands on my hips. "You can't mark me, but I can give you something you'll never forget, I can finish what I started in my car that day." "You play too much," He eased up and planted kisses all over my neck, leaving hickeys I hoped would last a lifetime even though I knew they wouldn't.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

Eren and I didn't do anything, there was just a lot of touching I didn't want to do anything too extreme yet. I had fallen asleep next to Eren and I had woken up hours later. My head had been on his shoulder, my face nuzzled against his chest and his arm protected my eyes from the light. his other arm was wrapped around my waist, our legs were tangled. "Eren I have to go home." I yawned, it was dark out how would he get me home? "I know. I'll take you home, just go back to sleep." I was positive I only closed my eyes for a split second, but when I opened them I was back in my room. I missed Eren's warmth, but I had to come home some time this week. I got out of bed and sighed, I missed him.

_A lot._


	9. Old Feelings?

I changed my clothes and walked downstairs "Eren?" I rubbed my eyes and stretched "Yes, baby?" I looked in the kitchen and saw him sitting at the counter, looking at his phone. "I'm so tired," I walked towards him and he turned in his chair holding his arms out. I walked into his embrace and he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheek. "I know your birthday's coming up,"

"How do you know that?" I looked up at him and he tapped my temple and smiled. "I want to take you somewhere special,"

"Like where?"

"Isle Esme in Brazil."

"And what am I supposed to tell Hanji?" I leaned back in his arms "I'll take care of that,"

"Then I'll go with you." I Put my hands on his shoulder "But once we get there don't try anything because you still haven't solved this case, so that means no touching." he kissed me "Yeah, we'll see about that. You won't be saying that after I give you the best time of your life." his hands traveled down my sides, to my bottom. "You tease." I bit my lip "After the hickeys you gave me I'm not even sure if I can go in to work tomorrow," He kissed my neck again and I tilted my head to the side "Eren stop~" I giggled "You sir should go home. _You_ have things to do tomorrow,"

"I've had enough sleep."

"What if I told you I can't sleep by myself?"

"Then I'd sleep w-" I didn't even wait for him to finish, I just took his hands from around my waist and pulled him upstairs. I laid down and he laid down next to me. He moved hair from in front of my eyes and smiled "You always look amazing no matter what time of day," I blushed "Stop," I covered my face and he moved my hands "I'm not lying to you," I looked at him and smiled "I love, hate you."

"What does that mean?"

"Sometimes I love you and sometimes I hate you," I touched his bottom lip with my thumb "As of right now, I love you." He smiled and I took this as a chance to take his phone out of his pocket. I turned his phone on and looked through his stuff "You have social media?"

"Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I can't be up to date,"

"I know, it's just weird to see you have an Instagram account," I stuck my tongue out at him and scrolled through his photos, stopping when I found something worthy enough to have a conversation about "You used to play basketball?" I giggled "Yes and I was actually pretty good."

"You were amazing," I stated, my eyes glued to the phone screen. I watched a few videos of his games. He was fast, must be the stupid vampire speed and he read the minds of the opposing team members to calculate their next moves. "They kicked me off the team,"

"What? But you were great?"

"Yeah and I was also having a problem keeping my hunger under control. When the game was over, I had asked to go into the locker room early and not wait for everything to be announced. Luck didn't happen to be on my side that day because a player from the other team had also asked to head into the locker room early. To sum things up I ate him. When everyone came they saw the blood on my hands. I was sent to jail for awhile where I basically became the biggest badass there ever was. No one messed with me because they thought I would kill them, but then Farlan came around and because he knew people who worked for the government, he got me out on bail money I should've been left in their to rot, but I guess I would've been killed anyway when they realized I can't die and decided to chop my head off."

"I'm sorry that happened to you, but hey you met me so things worked out in the end."

"Right and I couldn't be happier." he smiled and it had occurred to me that I didn't know how old he was "How old are you?"

"Twenty four. In vampire years I'm like one thousand years old." _He was one year older than me in human years though_ "How did you become a vampire?"

"My dad bit me when I was three and then I ate him, at least that's what I was told. It's been so long since then the bite marks have disappeared." He ate his dad? "What about your mom?"

"She was killed." Eren had a really bad past "Enough about me I want to know more about you,"

"Well my mom divorced my dad when I was a kid and she moved to Florida. My dad lives in the forest as well in a two story house by himself. I visit him every now and then,"

"I want to meet your parents," I looked at him, a shocked expression on my face "You're my bride to be and I want to meet your parents."

"You...want to marry me?" He nodded "Why wouldn't I? You're the love of my life." My cheeks were probably tomato red by now "We should get some rest," I stated trying to keep his attention away from cheeks I kissed him quickly and clung to his shirts, burying my face in his chest.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

" _One_ more,"

"If I got down on one knee right now and asked you to marry me, would you say yes?"

"I would, now go to sleep,"

_God I hated that I loved him._

_•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

When I woke up Eren wasn't besides me anymore. He probably went home. I got up and walked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror "More hickeys?! _Eren,"_ I dragged out his name and sighed removing my clothes. My waist had been covered in them as well. I shook my head and got in the shower. I wasn't going to kill him...yet.

I got out of the shower and changed into my clothes. I dressed pretty casual today I didn't feel like going all out. I wore my tan jogger pants that I got from Zumiez and a navy blue and white striped shirt with a white longer collared shirt underneath it, I was still pretty classy. I brushed my teeth and went downstairs. I guess Eren had gone home and did his morning routine and came back because he had changed his clothes. I walked into the kitchen and Eren was standing by the oven. I walked over to him and got in between him and the oven, I wrapped my arms around him and yawned "Good morning beautiful,"

"Morning Eren," I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead. "I saw the hickeys you left,"

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"Anything, but mad. You didn't go anywhere past my hips so why should I be?" I smiled and took in what he was wearing, dark gray skinny jeans, a red, white and blue plaid shirt, denim jacket with leather sleeves, red high top Nike Blazers, and he had a red and gray snap back on. He put it on backwards so his hair was visible in the front. His hair spiked up a bit in the front like he had purposely wet it. He dressed like a teenager and I kinda liked it. He turned the stove off and stepped back to look at me "Hi," I waved at him and smiled brightly "Every time I see your face I swear you get cuter and cuter,"

"You're gonna make me blush," I looked down at my feet. He tilted my head up and I could tell he was amused at my cheeks which had been tinted a bright red. He looked into my eyes and his eyes flashed red "You make it so hard."

 "Soon Eren," 

"Farlan wants to see you today he said he hasn't seen you in awhile and he wants to catch up. I can't stop you from having friends even though I want you all to myself" I sat down at the counter and Eren put a plate in front of me, It was like I had a personal chef. Today I had two strawberry breakfast pastries and graham crackers with tea.

I finished them and thanked Eren,  "You're really too kind to me."

"You're my wi- uh, boyfriend." I smiled and decided to tease him :What were you gonna say?"

"N-nothing," he fixed the hat on his head "If you don't tell me I won't talk to you,"

"I was gonna call you my wife," he looked defeated. I raised my eyebrows "I've known you for almost a month," _I'll give him a chance._ I put my dishes in the sink "Try me again in a week or so," I ran upstairs to brush my teeth again and when I came back down, Eren seemed lost in thought "You would gladly marry me?"

"Of course." I said in a surprised tone and put my white low top Converses on. I grabbed my sweatshirt from the closet and slipped it over my head, opening the door "I would love to marry you when the time is right." I walked out and he followed, closing the door behind him. I got in his car and he got in as well. "If anything goes wrong please stay with Farlan."

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 When we pulled up in front of Eren's house, I saw a white Tuscan car in the front. Was that Farlan's car? He made money? I got out of the car and looked at the white car with tinted red windows "This looks amazing,"

  
"Do you really think so?" I turned and saw Farlan with a smile on his face "Take care of him Farlan I don't want to have to kill you," Eren threatened him."I'm not gonna do anything to him." Farlan took keys out of his pocket and I heard the car beep, I looked at Eren and stood on my toes, kissing him quickly "I'll see you when we get back,"  
  
"If anything happens call my name." I nodded and walked over to Farlan's car, getting in. Definitely a designer car. Tan leather seats and steering wheel. Farlan got in and looked at me "It's nice to see you again, Far." He smiled "I missed you too Lee Lee," he drove off and I looked out the window, mesmerized by the forest that outstretched for miles.  
•~•~•~•~•~•  
When we got to the shack I got out and closed the door "This is the pack house." I looked at Farlan and he led me to the door. He opened it and I saw a bar and a wooden table, with people sitting at them "Levi, this is Gunther, Olou, Rico, Thomas, Nanaba, Eld, and Moblit," Farlan pointed everyone out to me.  
"Olou was the one who attacked Eren the other night," Farlan snarled at him "So _Olou_ what do you have to say?"  
  
"Sorry," Olou said with a sigh.  
  
"Didn't we go to school with Eld, Gunther and Olou?"   
  
"Yup," Farlan sat at the table and I looked at Moblit, Hanji dragged him around in high school as her personal assistant. He was always worried about her, he never wanted her to get hurt or in trouble "Moblit didn't you date Hanji back in high school?"   
"What do you mean _back in high school_? I still do. Hanji!" I saw Hanji come out of the back and my jaw dropped.   
"Don't look at her for too long, he'll get upset," one of the other guys at the table whispered to me,"I heard my name, You must be the vampire boy,"   
  
"And you must be the Werewolf girl," she looked up at me and froze "Levi?! I guess this would be a good time to tell you I know about these guys."   
  
" _Noooo,_ right now would be a horrible time." Hopefully she picked up my sarcasm. "When were you gonna tell me you knew about all this?"  
  
"I thought I made it obvious with Eren, I saw all the stuff he did."  
  


"Don't think I'm done with you," I said with an emotionless expression, it was unreadable as I have been told before. Moblit growled and quickly looked at me "Sorry Levi, I didn't mean to do that."I looked at him as Hanji came over to comfort him. He was such an angel in high school he didn't bother anyone, let alone hurt them. He must really care about Hanji. Everyone except Farlan got up and left, I sat across from him. "Levi can I talk to you about something really important to me?"

"Sure," my eyebrows pinched together, I was worried. "I want to talk about you, you're important to me. Remember back in high school when I asked you out and you said you'd give me a chance if I came back later? I'm still waiting because I still like you," it took me a moment to realize he had just confessed to me "You have to like me at least a little bit, right? I can see it in your eyes, ever since high school you always look sad when you're around me. You knew I really liked you and I still do. It has been five years. All those times I asked you out the movies, on dates, I never called them that, but that's what I wanted them to be and the one day Mr. Hotshot showed up and you forgot about me."  
 _Eren went to our school?_ _  
_ _How come I never noticed him?_ _  
_ _What is even going on right now?_  
"Do you know what Eren will do to you? I don't want you to get hurt Lee, you mean a lot to me."   
  


"What if I want to be with Eren?"

"That's a lie, he's going to kill you Levi. That's what vampires do. His heart doesn't beat, he's dead. Blood still runs through my veins, we have more in common. I'll protect you. _I understand you,"_ he was right and what if Eren decided to change his mind and eat me instead? I sighed "I don't know Farlan...just wait and see, can you do that for me?" He nodded and I stood up "I'm ready to go home." He hesitated to get up, but once he did he looked at me "Can we do this again tomorrow?"  
"That sounds good," I smiled and walked out, getting back in his car. _What have I gotten myself into?_  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
  


 


	10. Guns and Roses

Today was my last day off from work. We did the same thing, except I was kind of forced to go this time. Eren had told me some unknown person had crossed over the territory and that they were looking for me and that he had to go out with the others to search the borders and he only trusted Farlan and the pack to protect me. Eren became very suspicious of us because I was always happy to see Farlan, happier than usual. He was becoming jealous of Farlan.  


Farlan was teaching me how to ride a motorcycle, the snow from last week did stick but it had melted down a bit so only a light layer coated the ground. Farlan kept explaining to me how to break and how to direct the bike.

Finally he let me do it all on my own. I was doing pretty well until I saw Eren pop up and his words were

_Don't do it._

_Please stop._

He was just an illusion that soon left my mind, but because of fear I ended up losing control of the bike and crashing it. I felt my head and Farlan soon joined me "Are you okay?" He pushed the front of my hair back, looking at my head. He took off his shirt and tried to remove the blood from my forehead "Is Eren going to kill me?" He said sarcastically and I looked at him and laughed "I would stop joking about that before he actually does,"

"Good point," he smiled.

He took me back to his place where he bandaged my head. He bought me a rose because he felt bad, even after I told him it was alright. I sat in the garage, watching him work on one of his motorcycles. He dropped all his stuff and claimed to be taking a break. We talked for a while about personal stuff, He told me that vampires get married the day of or the day after they find their soulmate because they know that's the person they're going to be with forever so what's the point in waiting. I suddenly felt bad about making Eren wait. Farlan said one thing that threw me off completely "Maybe a kiss will change your mind about your feelings for Eren,"

"Just like you said _maybe._  Maybe it will and maybe it won't." I couldn't tell if the feelings I had for Farlan were more like best friend feelings or more serious feelings. When he decided it would be alright to kiss me it took me a while for me to realize it didn't feel right, could I even say that? It didn't feel right, but it didn't feel wrong either. I tried to push him away, but because he was so much stronger than me I had to ride it through. When he pulled away, I punched him and was shocked when his face was left unmarked whilst my hand felt like it had been through hell...and hell again. Then I remembered what had happened to Jean when he punched Farlan and felt really stupid. He apologized, but I shouldn't have punched him, knowing his face is made of steel or some shit.

He dropped me back off later that day, when it was dark. Eren had been by himself because someone had to stay home to get me from Farlan. Of course he saw my hand and was pretty upset, but I explained to him it wasn't Farlan's fault. Jean happened to pass us at that exact moment and heard our conversation because he stopped and said "I'm only back to get something, but you punched a wolf? You've got some balls." I smiled nervously at Eren. Farlan left after Eren told him to be on the watch and to tell the rest of the pack to be alert as well for anyone crossing over onto their territory. Eren had this way of looking at Farlan like he trusted him, but he didn't.

Jean had left too and that meant we had the house to ourselves. This house always surprised me. From the outside it looks like a cabin, on the inside it was like a modern mansion. I walked upstairs with Eren to his dimly lit room and sat on the bed "You know you still owe me a phone right?"

"Yeah I know I haven't forgotten or will you not let me forget?" he said with a smile on his face. I kissed him and he fell back on the bed. He took his hat off and threw it on his desk I put my finger through one of the belt loops on his jeans and he smiled "I really like your hair when it's looks like that," 

"You do? So I should wear it like this more often,"  
"Definitely," I kissed him again and he went to pull down my pants, but he stopped. He sat up and looked at me "Levi you know I love you right?"

"Yeah, why? What happened?"

"I don't think I should do anything to you until we're married."

"It's fine," wasn't I the same person that didn't want to do anything _at all_? "Believe me I want to Levi, but I just want to be married to you first." This was my last day off and this was how I was going to spend it? Being depressed because Eren basically just turned me down. I glanced at him and he looked very fidgety like he wanted to say something, but he couldn't.

"Levi, I'm not sure if it's too early for me to do this, I don't want to rush you. I know it seems like I just met you probably because I did. I want to go at whatever pace you want this relationship to go at, but," his voice was just above a whisper as he got down on one knee "Levi Ackerman, I promise to never break your heart, I'll love you until the stars burn out and even after that I'll still love you," he made a fist and gently grabbed my hand, he turned my hand over and put his fist onto my palm. I felt a little box and when Eren opened our hands and opened the box I saw a diamond ring "Will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" I looked at him, my heart was beating extremely fast. I was happy, but I've never been this happy so I didn't know how to express it so I sat there with a straight face. "I swear if you ever break my heart I'm going to kill you. You're pretty lucky, "

"How?"

"Because I said yes, I was really tempted to say no."

I haven't known him for that long, but in some weird way I knew even in the future I would want to be with him so what was I waiting for? I nodded and Eren smiled putting the ring on my finger. He stood up and I hugged him. He picked me up and spun me around "You're the best thing that's happened to me since forever," I smiled at his words and I didn't know why my eyes were watering, but they were. I have never cried my heart was made of stone. I wiped my eyes and looked at the ring "I love it." I wasn't even trying to hide the fact that I was crying anymore. He wiped my eyes "I'm glad." I hugged him again and he hugged me back "Will you really love me forever?"

" _Always_ and forevermore, Levi."  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 

I guess I had fallen asleep because I woke up hours later to see Eren watching the TV his feet hanging over the side of the bed. I was shirtless and my pants seemed to be missing. The only pieces of clothing I had on were my boxers and a button down shirt that wasn't mine. I looked at my left hand to make sure everything that happened yesterday night was real. I smiled when I saw the ring on my finger. "Eren what happened to my clothes?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up "You claimed to be hot and took off your clothes and then you refused to at least use the blanket, I gave you one of my shirts so you wouldn't get sick and you fell back asleep," he smirked and I moved towards him.

 He left the shirt unbuttoned and I had zero intentions of fixing it. When my eyes adjusted I saw Eren was shirtless as well. _Dammit why was he so perfect? Why did he have a six-pack? Why did he make my knees weak? Why did I like him? Did he even work out or did he just naturally come like a god?_ He wasn't bulky enough to look like he was the Hulk or something like Reiner, he was just right. He stared at the TV. I moved into his lap and wrapped my arms around his waist. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. We both had some _pretty_ bad bed head. 

My head buried into the side of his neck, I felt his lips against my skin "Eren come on~" I tilted my head a bit, I felt his fangs graze over my neck, his hand on the small of my back. I moved my head so I could look at him, he looked at my lips and I locked mine with his. I tangled my fingers in his hair, he gladly obliged. I pulled away and he kept his eyes closed as if savoring the moment. When he opened his eyes, I smiled. "We have to get ready for work in a few. When you were hanging with Farlan the other day I bought you a few outfits so you have some clothes when you come over."

"Thanks Eren," I kissed his cheek and put my head back on his shoulder. I saw red spread across his cheeks and it had occurred to me what Farlan had said about Eren. How blood didn't run through Eren's veins. I could've sworn I saw him blush though, maybe I resurrected the little bit of human he had left. "Everyone should be back soon, are you hungry?" I nodded and kissed his neck "I'm hungry for a lot of things." 

"Levi you're half asleep, the only thing you should be hungry for right now is breakfast." I nuzzled into the side of his neck and hummed in response. "You know somewhere deep down in my heart I still believe this is a dream and that I'll soon wake up care-free. I'm gonna go back to sleep," 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

I woke up later and Eren had just walked out of the bathroom. His hair was wet. He shook the water out of his hair, running a hand through his brown locks. I turned on my side and let out a breath, I was exhausted. I opened one of my eyes. I don't know why the ring Eren gave me acted as an anchor for me. It reminded me that this was all real. I looked at the ring and dropped my hand "Back to work." I got up and stretched. 

 I closed my eyes, and pulled my- his shirt back over my shoulder. "You don't want to be late do you?" I looked at Eren's alarm clock that was next to me. _Nine-thirty-five?!_ I just needed entire week to myself. No mythical creatures looking to eat my face or cases that needed to be solved just me, myself, and I. I fell back on the bed, asleep _. Sleeping is fun._

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

When I got to work I guess Hanji could tell I was tired because she didn't even think of saying hello to me. She took one good look at me and said "Are you feeling okay? And I like your outfit, you look like a very classy detective."

"I'm feeling fine and thanks Eren bought me this outfit." My eyelids felt heavy. Why couldn't I just sleep? "Eren has some good taste, your job today is to teach Eren how to shoot a gun." I nodded and looked at Eren who wasn't even paying attention "Give me your keys," I put my hand out and Hanji gasped "Levi that ring," I dropped my hand and quickly took off the ring shoving it in my pocket "What are you talking about Hanji? Are you high?" I turned to look at her, showing her my hands. She scanned both of my hands and when she saw nothing she huffed "Oh...for a second I thought I saw a ring,"

"Well there is no ring," Eren shot me a look of confusion and handed me his keys. "I'm driving today." I walked out of the building and got in on the driver side of his car. "Where are we going?""None of your business," I wasn't a happy camper right now, I just wanted to rest.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

I pulled into this huge garage and got out. This place was always packed, it was basically the heart of the detective society. People come here to learn how to be a detective after they've gotten a college degree in criminal justice, law enforcement, or any other field related. I had been in here many times before when I was becoming an actual detective. I didn't consider myself a detective until I was actually working. 

I was above average so I moved up without the other delinquents in my class. I was the Sherlock Holmes of today and I wouldn't be surprised if those people were still here. I glanced at Eren who looked nervous, probably because he was surrounded by people. I locked the car and Eren followed me. He jumped when he heard a loud buzz, he turned to see his car disappear into the ground "Underground garage,"

"O-oh alright."

 

I took him to this closed off space that was used as a shooting range. I put on soundproof earmuffs and picked up the gun in front of me. I clicked my tongue "It's a Sig Sauer P226 semi-automatic pistol. They've really downgraded since the last time I was here." I aimed at the targets and slowly pulled the trigger. "I was never really good with guns. I got past with my smarts. I was really bad at shooting my first time." I was always so close to hitting dead center, but my mind and hands just wouldn't let me do it. I turned to him and he stared at me "I can try." I gave him the gun and stepped back. He looked at the gun for a few seconds and slowly lifted it up. He fired the gun and looked down at the weapon in his hand, scratching the back of his head "Did I do okay?" I stepped up and looked at the targets. They were all direct hits, bulls-eye. I looked at Eren and then back at the targets "How the hell did you do that?" He shrugged "Why? Did I mess up?"

 

"Fuck you." I took off the earmuffs and walked out "Do you still love me?" Eren walked beside me "Even though I just showed you up?" I didn't answer him. I just kept walking until I reached the entrance. I asked them to bring up Eren's car. I got in on the passenger side and looked out the window as Eren joined me "You still love me."

"Sure I do..." There is _no way_ Eren is better than me at my own job.


	11. Training With The Enemy

When we got back to HQ I told Hanji Eren didn't need any training because he was already great at everything. Eren had apologized over and over, he told me he just had beginners luck and that I should give him another go, but I knew that if I did that he would just purposely mess up so I wouldn't hate him. I made sure to let Hanji know I was upset. I turned to look at Eren and he gave me an apologetic look. I walked towards the staff room. "Listen Levi I'm not trying to take your place." I opened the door with my card and sat at the table, putting my head down. I laughed, which probably made me look crazy "Maybe I can get that vacation time I've always wanted. I can finally rest." Eren sat in front of me "I-I didn't mean to do that back there. I-I swear I wasn't trying to take your place. I'm p-pretty sure you're better than me at everything." He was a stuttering mess. "Levi you can't quit what about your friends here? And this city needs you," I raised an eyebrow "M-more than they need me." I got up and left him in there, I heard him silently scolding himself. My heart felt like it was on fire I was upset and I was positive if anyone were to touch me they would burn to a crisp. "Levi!"

"What do you want, _Hanji Zoe_?" I turned to look at her "It's about the Kenny Case." her voice was extremely low, I almost couldn't hear her.

"What about it?"

"I'm getting rid of the files they're going to find out about them,"

"What? You can't do that. If we get rid of anymore files the governments going to start questioning us."

"If they find out about them we're done. Do you want Eren dead?"

"I don't ca-" an image of Eren being decapitated crossed my mind and I jumped and gasped. I shook my head "Get rid of them," she went to turn and I grabbed her arm. "Maybe you can hide them I can't lose my job because of you peo- are you one of them?"

"One of what?"

"Those things!"

"Just because I'm on the wolf side doesn't mean you have to be a douche, vampire boy."

"Are you disrespecting me?"

"Maybe I am,"

"Eren can beat your boyfriends ass any day."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"My boyfriend's better than yours."

"I hate you so much right now all your boyfriend does is sparkle in the sun like a pretty boy." was she trying to make me upset?

"And all your boyfriend does is chase his tail and roll in the dirt. Don't hate me because my _Eren_ is ten times better than your dog will ever be, now stop avoiding my question are you one of them?"

"You mean bat boy? And no, not yet."

"He's not even a bat, that's a vampire stereotype, you bitch. Leave my _husband_ alone." I put my ring on and shoved my hand in her face, pushing her away from me. Hanji and I cursed each other out like that all the time. That was our amazing friendship. "I knew it. When's the wedding? Am I invited?!"

" _Shhh_ and no you're not." She looked heartbroken "Anyways both of us have people we care about that are in trouble so we're on the same page, but we're also in trouble because we can possibly lose our jobs. Just hide the files." She nodded and walked away.We had been quietly arguing the entire time and I had just stuck up for Eren... I cursed myself and walked into my room. Please let me have a good day, I'm gonna need it. 

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\  
  
  


Work was over. I might not have done much today, but in some way I still had a pretty wild day. I got up and looked for my cigarettes. I pat myself down and searched my pockets, _nothing_. I looked through my desk, again _nothing_. I looked on top of my cabinet and saw my cigarettes hanging off of the edge. Eren put them there, he told me I shouldn't smoke as much so he put them somewhere he knows I can't reach. I stood on my toes and reached for them. Still not tall enough, I sighed and I heard something bump into the wall, knocking my cigarettes into my hand. I looked at the wall. On the other side of it was the sidewalk so what was that? Probably just people bumping into each other. Christmas bustle. I took a cigarette out of the box and put it to my lips, I lit it and walked out of the room. "I'm gone Hanji,"

"Alright Levi," She waved at me and I smiled, walking out. I got in Eren's car. He was already in there "Hey," _no response._ "I said he-"

"You have to stay at my place for awhile."

"I don't mind, but why?" I took another puff from my cigarette "I want you by my side at all times. I need to be able to protect you."

"Is something going on that you're not telling me?" I held the cigarette between my fingers and looked at him "Nothing for you to worry about." He sighed and I handed him my cigarette and he took it putting it to his lips. "Whatever," I sighed and sat back. "I heard you sticking up for me,"

"No you didn't,"

"So what were you and Hanji arguing about?"

"The weather," he chuckled and my face got hot. "Just take me home!" 

/-/-/-/-/

Eren had been chasing me around his house. I had given specific rules that he couldn't use his stupid vampire powers or else he would be given the silent treatment. I considered this my way of getting him to use his legs...the normal way. I ran downstairs and stood behind the island in the kitchen. Eren had cheated because as soon as I blinked, he had his arms wrapped around me, I laughed "Cheater," 

"I wouldn't call it cheating," he let me go and I smile, hugging his torso "Your love disgust me,"  I heard Jean say, coming down the stair. Marco had followed him "Every time I see you two together it makes me want to vomit," Marco punched his shoulder and Jean winced "You and Marco are loud every night and if I had to choose between purposely jumping into a pool filled with holy water and listening to you I'd take the pool filled with holy water." Eren looked at him and I kicked his leg and he quickly looked at me. I looked at Eren and Marco looked at Jean. There was a moment of silence and then Jean and Eren spoke up "Sorry," they said in unison, looking past each other "Are you two best-friends...that fight a lot?" I squinted at the both of them and Jean shook his head "We're more like brothers that love to argue with each other. Eren's best-friends is Connie and he works in some underground rave, pretty cool place."

"Rave? You went to raves, Eren?" 

"Maybe like once or twi-"

"And he still goes, but he didn't want to make a bad impression so he hasn't gone since you showed up," Jean laughed and Eren shot him a dirty look. "Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you," 

"Did Eren tell you , you're not going  to work tomorrow?"

"No, why am I not going to work?" I turned to look at Eren and folded my arms "Training."

"He's making us meet up with the dogs to train for a possible threat," I crossed my arms "This threat being?"

"A girl named Hitch. She's been on our grounds for a while, but every time we get close to catching her she crosses onto werewolf territory." Jean leaned on the counter, appearing deep in thought. "And what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"She wants you," Why did everyone want to kill me? Sometimes I swear meeting Eren was like walking into my own grave "What?! Why?"

"Because Eren killed her spouse." I looked at Eren, shocked "I didn't kill him,"

"Sure you didn't, but ah yes she's after you because she seeks revenge on the one who murdered her lover." Eren shifted in place "Then why does she want me?"

"Because she knows that without you Eren has no will to live and will most likely give his life up," 

"What are we doing tomorrow then?"

"Bertholdt is gonna lead us in training?"

"The quiet one?" He didn't talk much, could he even fight?

"Don't underestimate my buddy Bert, capisce? I'm taking Marco Christmas shopping so I'll talk to you later," Jean walked out. Once again Marco apologized for Jean's behavior before running after him.

"Hanji's gonna fire m-"

"I'm really sorry for not telling you earlier, She's gonna be there, I notified her."

"Then I guess I have no reason to be upset..."     

I walked to Eren's room and laid down on his bed "So Eren, what do you want me to do tomorrow?"

"Stay out of harms way," Eren joined me on his bed,

"So sit still, look pretty." I raised my eyebrows.

"You are gorgeous," I felt my heart beating out of my chest. I was still getting used to these feelings. I'm supposed to have a heart made out of stone, but when I'm with Eren it's like I can't maintain a solid heart. Sometimes I wonder why I haven't made an actual move on him, I know I tried the other night, but that doesn't count because he turned me down. Maybe my head is harder than my heart. I looked at Eren "Eren? This is going to sound like really stupid, but am I attractive to you?"

"Of course you are,"

"Oh, okay. It's not like care about your opinion or anything. Don't underestimate me, just like Bertholdt. I'll kill yo-" he pulled me flush against his chest and I gripped the fabric of his shirt "I want you to touch me,"

"I am,"

"Not like this, you douche." I pushed him away, playfully. The only lights on in the room were the dim bathroom lights and his alarm clock which sat on his nightstand. "How tall are you?"

"Uh six, one." My ears deceived me. He passed my height requirement "H-how tall were you in high school?"

"Five, seven." How is he so tall?! "How tall are you Levi?"

"Five, three. I haven't grown since high school. How come you kept growing? You should be done growing." I looked at him "You see when you're a vampire there is no such thing as getting old, you stay forever young,"

"So you're going to be this handsome for the rest of your  life?" He chuckled and nodded.

"Eren!!!!" I heard someone call his name from downstairs, he sighed and got off the bed. I followed him to the door. "Eren-Fucktard-Jaeger!!!!" he walked downstairs and I watched him "What is it Mikasa?" oh it's just her, I walked downstairs and sat on the couch "My boyfriend's coming over so don't scare him off with your death threats!"

"You mean that stupid wolf kid?" Now I see why they absolutely despise each other. Mikasa doesn't like the fact that Eren's dating a human and Eren doesn't like the fact that Mikasa's dating a wolf...quality. 

"Gunther's not stupid, you shithead." Eren sat next to me and kissed my lips, down to my jaw and my neck "I hate you!!!" Mikasa stomped "Yeah whatever. Now run along this isn't for a child's eyes." He left a hickey on my neck and I heard Mikasa storm out, slamming the door behind herself. Eren pulled away and looked into my eyes "We basically have the house to ourselves. Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt stay in their rooms and verse each other in video games. Ymir and Krista don't care about anything. He laid down and I straddled him. He put his hands behind his head and I kissed him he put one of his hand on the back of my neck and pulled my face closer to his. I tilted my head to the side and grabbed the collar of his shirt. I pulled away and looked into his eyes which had shone a bright red "You always seem to take my breath away, I hope to take yours away in the near future...with a few other things like your innocence." he smirked and I put my head down on his chest "Shut up." I smiled "Why? Am I giving you ideas?" 

"Possibly." I forgot he could read my mind! Fuck. I closed my eyes and I felt his arms around me. I could live with this.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

  
  
I woke up to a sleeping Eren, the room was dark so the Christmas tree was pretty bright. There were lights dancing across the top of the staircase I'm guessing the source was the Christmas lights that outlined the doors closest to the stairs. I opened my eyes fully to parted lips and messy brown locks, this was my Eren. I was nuzzled into his neck and his arms had moved down to my waist. I was under a blanket, I guess he got up to get when I fell asleep. I eased up and kissed his lips "Wake up sleepyhead." I saw a small smile tug at his lips, his eyes opened and he sat up "Best way to wake up,"   
  
"You have training today."

"That's right," he stood up and stretched "I'll make you breakfast."   
  
"And I'll go take a shower," He froze "Don't worry I'll use your stuff so your scent will still basically be on me. I know you don't want to take me out there when I'm not technically yours yet."

"It's like you read my mind."  
  
"Maybe I do." I joked and got up "I'll see you in a few,"

"Don't take long or I'll come up there and get you."  
  
"Can't have that, can we?" I smiled and ran upstairs. 

  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
  
After breakfast Eren told me that he was gonna drive because he wants me to stay in the car and that it would make him feel a lot better taking me out there. We were going into the forest so, understandable. Riding in the Jeep was like riding in a car with stilts. We were so high off the ground, or maybe I'm just really short. "Stay in this car. if anything happens call me. If I don't answer," Eren opened the little compartment above us "Gun, got it?" I nodded, so he has used a gun before or maybe he just kept that in here for emergency reasons. Eren hopped out the car and walked towards the crowd of vampires I saw a few new faces, a girl with brown hair which was pulled into a ponytail, another kid with a buzz cut, and another guy with blonde hair. On the other side were the werewolves, I saw Farlan and he glanced at me and waved. I smiled at him and took my ring off in my pocket. Eren walked between the two groups "Hitch has been spotted on both territories so whether we like it or not we have to work together now." Bertholdt stood next to Eren and started giving instructions. I didn't want to sit in the Jeep. I got out and walked over to bunch. The werewolves had shifted and the vampires had the whole red eye glow-y thing going on. Eren on the other hand looked totally uninterested.

 Bertholdt said something and they clashed. Vampire against werewolf I'd be lying if I said I wasn't the least bit afraid for Eren. My fear came to an abrupt stop minutes later when I heard growling and turned to see a wolf stalking towards me. It jumped and as soon as it left the ground, I saw Eren step in front of me. He raised his fist and I don't know how Eren didn't break his fist as soon as his hand made contact with that gigantic thing. It sent the wolf flying back, tumbling. It shifted back and stumbled to it's feet and walking over to us. It was Gunther. Eren crossed his arms "Stick to the objective," 

"I should say the same to you. You're gonna choose one person over your team? The objective is to fight not defend your girlfriend," I saw Eren glance at the others, was he having second thoughts?

"Then stop targeting him and we can both stick to our objectives." I stood behind Eren and heard Gunther scoff before walking away. Eren turned to look at me "I thought I told you to stay in the car,"

"I got bored."

"Just stay over here so no one has an excuse to hurt you."I nodded and he kissed the side of my head, walking away...I ALMOST DIED! I watched Gunther change back and behind him I saw another wolf eyeing me down, Farlan. Gunther walked towards him and Farlan snarled at him, prowling towards him. Gunther looked terrified, ears tucked backed, tail between the legs, yup definitely terrified. Farlan jumped back into the commotion and Gunther slowly regained his composure.

It had been awhile and I was getting bored of watching, I sat down on the ground. I heard footsteps and quickly sat up again, it was another wolf inches away from me. It's not the same one from earlier. I looked for Eren and saw he had been pinned to the ground by Gunther. I looked at the wolf and for the second time today my ass was saved by someone I knew. I owed too many people my life. Farlan tackled the wolf,  snapping at it. I got off the ground and looked at Eren, I went towards him. Please don't hurt him "Gunther Schultz!! Stop trying to kill my brother right now!" Gunther changed back and I saw Mikasa behind him. She pulled him by his ear away from Eren "We're supposed to be training not trying to kill each other!" Gunther winced at her yelling voice.   
  
Not too soon after I heard someone else yelling "And Oluo Bozado!! I expect better from you!" Oulou changed back and Farlan growled at him before letting him go. Oluo got up and Petra smacked him in the back of his head. Petra was dating a wolf? "I'm sorr-" he bit his tongue and basically fell to the ground. This has got to be the best thing I've seen since I woke up to Eren. I smiled as Petra pulled him by the collar of shirt  and dragged him away from everyone. I ran over to Eren "Are you alright?" he nodded and I helped him up. He pulled me towards his Jeep and opened the trunk, sitting down. He pushed a first aid kit towards me and pulled his shirt up and I saw a pretty decent scratch on his side "I thought you know vampires didn't bleed."

"When a vampires soulmate is human, that human resurrects the little bit of human that vampire had left and well...you're human and because I never had much human in me this is what I have to deal with," I looked at his side "It was the same for Jean and Marco. Jean had to go an entire three months of basically eating human food and normal teeth, no fangs, until Marco could trust him enough as his boyfriend to mark hi-"  
  
"Mark me."  
  
"I'm not taking that away from you, I can wait. It's just a little scratch," I opened the first aid kit "That is not a little scratch. You're very stubborn," I guess he was so caught up in talking to me he didn't realize I had put alcohol over the gashes.

"It'll be all worth it in the end when I get to hear you scream my name," he moved so his face was inches away from mine, I turned my head to look at him and he pressed his lips against mine. I didn't noticed I had been kissing him back until I heard someone talking to us "You two are supposed to be training, not having a make out session whilst everyone else is training." I pulled away and looked at Farlan and Hanji. "I don't know, I kind of like making out with him." Eren put his hand on my waist. I put a patch over his gashes and stepped back "Sorry."

"Mm." Farlan looked confused. Eren stood up and closed the trunk. Hanji and Farlan made there way back, Eren told me to follow him back, which I didn't hesitate to do. He stopped and I ran into him, he turned to look at me "I've decided I want to fight you instead."  
  
"Me?" he nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "That's fine by me. No mercy."

"Don't expect any. Show me what you've got Mr. Detective." I got in a fighting stance and Eren copied me. Was this a joke? I went to punch him and he blocked my fist. So that didn't work, I went to kick him and he grabbed my foot. He let go of my foot and he grabbed my other hand instead. How was he moving so fast? "There's no where to go? There's a tree behind you."

"I surrender."  
  
"I wonder if you're that submissive in bed. There's no tree behind you. I knew you would believe anything I told you so I used your trust against you. If I made you believe you were trapped you would give up. Oh and you thought of all your moves before you did them so I just read your mind."   
  
"So I was bound to lose from the start,"  
  
"Pretty much, princess." He winked at me and let me go, walking towards everyone. "Break time." He didn't even yell, yet everyone heard him. HOW?! He walked back towards me and pulled me towards the Jeep again. He opened the door to the backseat and put me down on the seat, I laid down. He got on top of me and kissed my neck, up to my lips. "I've been wanting to do this."  
  
Moments later Eren got off of me and hopped out of the Jeep "I gotta go back," He looked so disorientated. His hair had been fluffed up probably from me running my fingers through it and he had hickeys all over his neck. I wonder where he got those from. He walked over to everyone and I heard him tell everyone that this was the last session. I sat up and watched him talk. "Nice hickeys Jaegerbomb!"I heard Ymir and then watched as Krista elbowed her in the stomach, Eren glanced at me and smiled. I don't know what he said, but there was a moment of complete silence then everyone started training again. I blew him a kiss and he smiled.   
  
How could anyone like me? I was boring. I probably looked insane with the bags under my eyes from the many sleepless nights where I stayed up thinking. I always had a really emotionless look on my face, unreadable. My eyes were blank, they told no story they were dull and gray. I was pale and fragile also from the nights where I didn't eat.  
  
 I got out and moved to the front seat where I pulled down the mirror above my head and examined my reflection. I had hickeys all over my neck, I tugged my shirt sleeve off of my shoulder and looked at my shoulders. More hickeys. I fixed my shirt back and put the mirror back up. I watched Eren, he was fighting Jean. They were both pretty good. Of course I'm going to say Eren's better because he's my lover, but him and Jean were pretty equal. Marco wasn't fighting because he had no reason to. Jean would kill anyone that tried touch him I'm sure. I turned on the radio and put my head down. I felt someone kick my seat and jumped up and looked at  the backseat. "How was your little kissing session with Eren?"  
  
"Farlan-"  
  
"You enjoy kissing Eren?" how did I answer that? How _could_ I answer that? "Oh shut up," I smiled and put my chin on the seat Farlan kissed my cheek and got out. I sunk back down in my seat "I'm so done for." I was going to have tell Eren or he was going to find out, but he'll kill Farlan. Maybe I could tell Farlan I wasn't interested, but that'll break his heart. I may be heartless, but I'm still human. Either way someones feelings were going to get hurt and this was all my fault. 


	12. Bad Dream

I had been walking through the forest, leaves crunching under my feet. Why was I out here in the first place? I heard rapid footsteps coming towards me and picked up my pace. I looked behind me and stopped walking. No one was there. I started running, trying to escape what seemed like death. The voices in my head were saying things.  
  
_It's Hitch._  
  
_We have a plan._  
  
_It involves Levi._  
  
_I'm not using Levi as bait!_  
  
What else are we gonna do? We're running out of options. We'll just have him do a few runs with Levi and bring him back to the top of the mountain.  
  
What if she attacks Farlan?  
  
I don't know do you have any better ideas? No? That's what I thought we're doing it.  
  
You're not taking him from me!  
  
Then you kill him so we won't have to worry about this anymore.  
  
...We'll go with the plan. If Levi doesn't come back in one piece you guys won't either.

  
 I cried, something I hadn't done in a long time. I tried to wipe my eyes, but I had to keep my eyes on the path or I would end up falling. My tears blurred my vision, making something as easy as running the hardest task. I gave up and wiped my eyes with my sleeve. I'm fine? I opened my eyes, shielding my face from the twigs that stuck out of bare trees and bushes. I tripped and rolled, once again covering my face. I tried to get up only to find my ankle had been badly bruised and sprained.  
  
   _Limp, you have to get out of here. Why was I still trying my fate had been perfectly laid out. I'm bound to get caught there's no way I can limp any faster._ I covered my eyes, scared and limped in the direction I had come from. The footsteps I can hear them, but the creator of the noise was nowhere to be found. I was pushed onto the ground, I tried to get up, but  my arms kept giving out under me " _Please don't kill me_." I put my head on my arms to hide my face avoid putting my head on the ground. My head was tilted up, my eyes closed. I slowly opened them to see Eren "Oh, thank god it's you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and as soon as it came, it left, the pain in my neck shooting up into my head "Er...en?" he had taken what meant most to me then, my life. "I thought you loved me?"  
  
"It's not that I don't, but I'm a vampire it's what I do." I looked at him, my vision became a clouded mess and the only thing I could make out were his eyes. That infamous red, it reminded me of all the blood he shed and the fire in his heart as he killed the innocent. How could I be so...dumb.  
  
I jumped up and opened my eyes, breathing heavily. We were in his kitchen, I was sitting on one of the stools placed by the island. Eren was squatted down beside me. I was panicking, what if he actually did that to me? "Whoa, calm down. I didn't mean to wake you." he put his hand on my head and slowly pushed my head back down "You were so tired when we came back from training that as soon as you walked into the house you grabbed a bar stool and laid down in here. Also I can't leave you alone, I can smell your pheromones, but you said no one in your family is a vampire and you're not sure about your uncle, I could be smelling someone else, but I don't want to take chances. If another vampire smells you and sees you don't have a spouse they'll hurt you. Do you know what I'll do if you get hurt?" I smiled and nodded.  
  
 I fell silent when I remembered the dream I had. "Are you hungry?" I shook my head "Are you?" he looked at me confused "If I'm hungry I'll go out later." he said hesitantly and I closed my eyes. I heard his clothes shuffling as he stood up. I sat up and looked at Eren "Do you think I would eat you?" I looked down at my side and didn't answer him. "I would never if it'll calm your nerves to hear me say it." I looked at him "You would never what?" I looked at him, frantic and he smiled "You're adorable. I would never eat the love of my life." he kissed my forehead and I got off the chair and heard Eren chuckle. As soon as I jumped down, Eren seemed like a giant "What happened?" he tilted my head and I gave him a concerned look "I gave you more hickeys on the way home."  
  
"What? When?"   
  
"You wanted to drive the Jeep so I let you sit in my lap and to throw you off I kissed your neck." 

"I have so many hickeys from you! I'm never gonna recover!" I pushed him back "I don't know, I'm pretty sure you'll recover." I looked at him "Agree with me,"  
  
"You'll never recover." he said dramatically. "Better," I smiled and he looked me up and down. His eyes turned red and he smirked "No fucking in the kitchen." I heard Mikasa's voice and Eren's eyes shot to her, "I should just to piss you off."   
  
"What smells so good?" Eren pushed me behind his back "Nothing."  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure I smell something sweet." She smirked "Hey Reiner could you come down here for a moment!?!" I wrapped my arms around Eren in hopes of making it less obvious. Reiner came downstairs a few minutes later "Something smells amazing." he looked at her "It's Levi he's releasing pheromones,"   
  
"No he's not, you're smelling someone else." Eren didn't take his eyes off her. Reiner walked towards us and pulled me by my wrist away from Eren. "Y'know he's not marked so he's as good as anyone's." I looked at Reiner and I felt a presence behind me I saw Eren punch him in the face and my eyes widened "He's as good as mine." Eren don't do anything _too_ stupid. Reiner felt his lip "I'm gonna get real tired of you beating me up."  
  
"I'm gonna get real tired of you hitting on my boyfriend."   
  
"Stop copying me."

"As soon as you leave him alone." Eren pulled me out of the way and punched Reiner again, knocking him onto the ground "You're not allowed to touch Levi when he's like this, you're not his lover. If I see it again I'll be sure to eliminate the problem, the problem being you."  
  
"So it is Levi who smells like that," Reiner smirked and Eren turned to face me. I couldn't tell if I was scared or having an asthma attack. His eyes reminded me of what he could do, but he was like really hot, "I'm taking Levi home." Mikasa looked at Eren "why because you can't protect him here? Are you weak?"

"He's not safe here."  
  
"Really well the moment he steps outside other vampires will smell him." Mikasa crossed her arms, I stepped in front of him and hugged him. I put the side of my face against his chest and he looked down at me, amused. He froze and wrapped his arms around me "If you two start something while I'm not here I hope you have a second house to go to because you're not staying here." Eren lightly pushed me towards the door and I walked out. I got in Eren's car and watched the front door. He was yelling at someone, probably Mikasa. I was breaking up a family. Eren came and got in the car and he looked at me. He picked up my hand and placed it on his neck. "If I can't mark you, you know what I have to do." I nodded "That's fine." He leaned over the center and kissed my lips. Why haven't his eyes changed back? He pulled away. Fuck, I forgot he can read my mind. "I'm being protective. " I looked into his eyes and watched as they changed back and forth from their normal ocean color to red. "I can't help it."  
  
"Eren I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself." He looked at me "I know I just feel like I need to protect you."  
  
"I'll tell you what if I'm ever in a situation where I can't protect myself I'll call your name."  
  
"I can live with that. Doesn't make me feel any better, but for your sake I'll listen."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
 When we got to my house I went to my room and sat in silence. I still felt like I was the cause of all the arguing back at Eren's place. Eren walked in and looked around "I can't smell your pheromones anymore, either you stopped releasing them or someone else's  scent is masking yours. Someone was here."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Nothing." he touched a dream catcher on my bed post and I squinted at him. "This has something to do with Hitch doesn't it?"  
  
"It's none of your concern,"  
  
"None of my concern? She wants to kill me, not you so yes I think this is my concern." Eren sighed and sat on the edge of my bed "I'm sorry Levi. I guess I'm just trying to keep you out of this by not getting you involved. That's why I didn't immediately tell you about Hitch. I thought I could keep you safe by keeping you in the dark, but I guess you can see through my bullshit."   
  
"I accept your apology."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I accept your apology you dipshit..."  he got on top of me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I had a weird dream back at your place."   
  
"What was it about?" he kissed my neck and I tilted my head to side, staring at the ceiling. "I was running through a forest and I heard these voices in my head, it was people arguing. One of them sounded like you. You were the only really sticking up for me. They said things like _it's Hitch_ , and how they should use me as bait." Eren put his head on my shoulder "You heard us arguing. By _us_ I mean Reiner, Mikasa, Jean, Ymir and I. Ymir was on my side the others not so much." he sounded defeated. I put my fingers in his hair "And when is this so called _plan_ taking effect?"  
  
"Two days from now. I should've told you, but I didn't want to worry you."  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it right now. We can discuss the plan another time."   
  
"Alright," he put his hand over mine and entwined our fingers. "I promise once this Hitch thing is over, we'll get married and have our own family."  
  
"That sounds nice," I smiled "I've got about three more weeks. That should be enough time for me to solve this Hitch problem, take care of the Kenny case and plan a wedding before your birthday." Eren sat up and pulled me with him "I wonder if you'll be able to do all that before my birthday." I sighed and raised my eyebrows, smiling "You're just trying to worry me. I see what you're trying to do," he gave me a sly smile "You caught me."  
  
"I take back what I said earlier."  
  
"What'd you say?"  
  
"That I can't smell your pheromones, they're much stronger now. Still don't know why you have pheromones, I'll have to ask my friend Armin. Is it because I'm touching you?"  
  
"N-no! I don't fucking know!!" I let go of him and hugged myself. He reached for me and I moved back "Don't touch me,"  
  
"I'm not touching you~" he smiled and reached for me again. I got off the bed and backed away from him. He looked at me and rested his head on his hand. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Far away from you," He got off the bed and I closed my room door, running downstairs. I had no chance of winning this. I stood in the living room on the other side of the couch "Levi come on, weigh your options."  
  
"Fuck options," He stood on the opposite side of the couch and I laughed "Eren I will throw this fucking TV at you."  
  
"No you won't," he shook his head and cheated by using his stupid speed to pick me up and plop down on the couch. "You cheated!"  
  
"I get what I want, when I want it."  
  
"So that's how you got good grades,"  
  
"Oh please I was naturally smart,"  
  
"I guess I could say you were a dunce bat." I laughed and Eren tickled me making me snort. It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard.  
  
 I didn't bring up the other part of my dream it was probably best if I didn't. I'll leave it alone, but the moment things change and Eren starts acting funny _I'll bail._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg or nah? This is very valuable information that will be used in future updates of this book and I just want you guys feedback
> 
> Also thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. Have a great day and I love you guys <3


	13. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want a picture of the dress the links are: http://s.tbdress.com/images/product/11/11630/11630492_7.jpg
> 
> http://s.tbdress.com/images/product/11/11630/11630492_1.jpg

A new day full of different adventures that I didn't want to discover "How many interrogations do I have left?"  
  
"Two more you're almost there." Hanji smiled at me and I dropped my empty coffee cup in the trash "See you in a few." I walked towards the interrogation room. I tucked my I.D. in my pocket and opened the door. I could already tell this person was crazy. "Let's see, killed three people-"

"They're coming for you, I know y-you see them. You know what I'm talking about." he laughed "I'm not crazy, those people deserved to die." I raised my eyebrows and walked out. I looked at the cops "You need to find him some professional help your best bet would be a psycho ward. He needs help, I can't question someone whose brain is making up stories by the second."

"We'll work something out with the big guys." I nodded and watched as they dragged the guy out of the room "Wait! No! Please I'm not finished," I turned around and started walking away "Levi!" I stopped "On second thought I don't think I've collected enough information, please...bring him back to the room." I took my I.D. out of my pocket and walked back towards the room. I watched the cops leave and closed the door. "My name's Zeke. I'm Eren's older brother. You can't tell him about this, we haven't talked since we were kids and I want to make a good impression for him and if he finds out about this I feel like he won't even want to be associated with me. They're coming after you guys. They don't care about who gets hurt in the process." he laughed "Good luck." he stuck his hand out and I shook his hand, he pulled me closer and whispered in my ear "If you can, run." he smiled "Or don't you'll do just fine!!" he tilted his head "You'll do just fine on a dinner platter." I stepped back and  looked at him. I heard the door open and saw Eren walk in. "Why are you standing in here by yourself?"  
  
"Hm?" I looked at where Zeke was sitting, he's gone. "I have more stuff to share with you so when you're done can you come by my room?" I nodded and he wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed the side of my head "I love you."

"Love you too." he walked out and I looked back at the table to see Zeke sitting in his chair. I jumped "You're dating my baby brother?" I hid my left hand behind my back "No. Where'd you disappear to?"  
  
"Different vampires come with different abilities. I have invisibility, nothing special. Eren was favored in our parents eyes because he could do a little bit of everything,"  
  
"Shouldn't he still have seen you?"  
  
"No because he didn't change his eyes. If he had the eyes of a vampire he would've seen me. Those eyes work like a thermovision camera. It picks up body heat, even though I don't have much body heat, he can still pick up the little body heat I have. How do you think we see stupid humans, wandering the forest at night?" he stood up and walked over to me. I kept a straight face as he tilted my head to the side "You're not marked." he used his thumb to rub my neck. _He's wiping off the makeup_. Eren put color correcting concealer over the hickeys to cover them up for work. "He hasn't marked you, but he has given you hickeys, interesting." I took my hand from behind my back and he looked at the ring and sighed "I wish I could come to the wedding, due to my situation with the cops and Eren I don't think he wants me at his wedding."  
  
"Maybe I can help you, just stay low for awhile and stay out of trouble."  
  
"Eren will be upset."  
  
"I'll talk to him and I won't let him know we talked or that we even met. I'll make it a general topic and one more question before you go, do you have a personality disorder?" I looked at him "Something like that it's mostly me just losing my mind. I have my spaz moments, like when we first met" he smiled and I opened the door "Remember what I said,"  
  
"Gotcha'" he walked out and the cops handcuffed him. What are the odds that I get Eren's brother? I made my way to Eren's room and opened the door. Eren's room was dark, light shone through his blinds, but not much due to the rainy weather "This better be good." I sat on a red leather couch on the far side of the room "Levi, your uncle is half vampire, half wolf. That's how he managed to bury the weapon without getting caught right away. He's a rogue no one wants to take him because they don't trust him, he's neither full werewolf nor full vampire. Everyone's afraid of what will happen if they take him in. Will his vampire side dominate or will his wolf side? That's probably one of the questions these people think. That means there is a possibility you're either a werewolf or a vampire if the same trait was passed to your mother. I do think you've got something, it's nothing big though you just release pheromones. You're not like a vampire or anything."  
  
"So I'm nothing but a vampire magnet?"  
  
"Basically, that's why you're so attractive," he chuckled and I smiled "What was the situation with your mother? Why'd she leave your dad?"  
  
"The relationship wasn't working. She said they were too different and they often argued a lot. He didn't believe she was a supernatural so she pretended to be human. So my dad doesn't know that you guys really exist." Eren nodded "And where'd she move to?"  
  
"Florida." Eren looked through all his papers, he seemed very intrigued. The look of concentration on his face wasn't too bad either. "Florida is home of one of the very few vampire, werewolf clans. It's basically like a peace treaty for the people who are tired of fighting. She probably moved to get away from the war. It's also easier to find jobs up there due to the fact that Florida's not too familiar with supernaturals because they all seem to flock to New York, looking for trouble."  
  
"You know a lot, maybe you are smart."  
  
"No, I just know I have a wedding to plan." he smiled "How'd you know Kenny was from my mother's side?"  
  
"Lucky guess. I've got a lot work today, so I called Marco he's going to take you, Petra, Hanji, and Krista to look for a wedding dress or something. I'd come so I can swoon over you, but I'm not supposed to see you in the dress before our wedding day, besides I still have to solve this case."

"I don't have the figure for a dress." he gave me one of his famous looks and I sighed "So what if I do?"   
  
"You're going to look amazing." I took a cigarette pack out of my pocket and put a cigarette to my lips. Eren put his hand up and a small flame ignited at the end of the cigarette "So I was told some of you have special abilities."  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"A friend of mine."  
  
"Well they were right." he came and sat next to me, taking the cigarette out of my mouth and putting it to his lips. "I can do a little bit of-"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Yeah?" he looked at me confused before he smiled and blew out a puff of smoke. "Marco should be here soon he's taking you on your lunch break. Hanji moved her break so she could come with you." I put my head on his shoulder and he blew out another puff of smoke. The smoke took the shape of a heart and I looked up at him. He raised his eyebrows "So first your Edward Cullen, now you're Aang  from Avatar: The Last Airbender?" he smiled and handed me the cigarette. "I have one more case to do before Marco shows up."  
  
"You better get to it." I nodded and Eren put the cigarette out. "See you in a few." he went and sat back at his desk. "Alright."   
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

Like Eren said Marco came and picked us up and we spent the entire car ride singing old school Britney songs. At first I didn't, but Hanji got me into it and even then I didn't get as crazy as they did.  I was too nervous too think about anything at the moment. When we got out of the car. I held my arm and Hanji looked at me. "Are you okay Levi?"  
  
"Yes I'm just worried."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I feel like falling in love makes me weak and I'm not." I stopped and Marco, Petra and Krista walked ahead of us "I'm getting married, Hanji. I'm devoting my time and life to someone."  
  
"Being in love with someone doesn't make you weak, if anything it makes the both of you stronger. Now you both support each other."   
  
"I guess," I sighed and kept walking. I don't need to depend to on anyone...do I? I walked inside and looked around. Krista seemed to know what to do so she had already gotten help and I knew in the next few minutes I would be dragged somewhere and my measurements were going to be taken.  
  
  
Just as I suspected the girls and Marco picked dresses and I just tried them on. Every time I looked in the mirror I thought about how the wedding would even go. Would I trip? Would I cry? Would he cry?... We had been looking at dresses for a while I was losing hope. Nothing would look right on me. I heard someones voice and I opened the curtain to see Marco holding a dress. "Last one." he handed me the dress and I quickly put it on. Hanji came and helped me with the back of it. I turned to look at her "This is the one." I looked in the mirror. It was long and flow-y, but it was somewhat like Cinderella's dress. Smaller on top, bigger on the bottom. It had a lace up back and a long train that followed behind me. It had sleeves that stopped at my elbows, they were made out of a transparent material. Hanji opened the curtain and I looked down. "You look amazing!" Marco and Krista said in unison. "Can I do your hair?" Krista looked at me "I mean you already look pretty feminine, but I can do your makeup." Petra looked at me and I shot her a death glare "C-can we just get the dress first?" Hanji unbuttoned the dress and walked out. I looked in the mirror one last time and smiled. An image of Eren showed up in the mirror, he was smiling too.  We looked happy. "Maybe it's for the best." I took off the dress and put my other clothes back on. I walked out and Hanji took the dress and gave it to the lady that helped us earlier, who had to look the dress up in the system "Scoop neck, half sleeve-" she mumbled to herself as she typed something on the keyboard. I got lost in my thoughts, only coming to my senses when Hanji handed me the dress. "I have to pay-"  
  
"Oh please that's what friends are for,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We paid for it."  
  
"But you didn't have to." I looked up at her "But we did, let's go." I followed Hanji out, I felt really out of place for some reason. Something wasn't right. We got in the car and I looked out the window "We can keep the dress in my room," Petra smiled "Hanji have you been marked?"  Hanji shook her head "Then you can stop by the morning of the wedding and help me with his makeup."  
  
"Sounds good!"  
  
"So Marco when you get home put the dress on my bed," Petra looked at Marco and he nodded. I'm so nervous. I'm not ready to commit to anything. What if Eren grows tired of me? I'm ready for this day to be over. I needed time to think.  
  
To prepare for this wedding... I don't think I'll ever be happy enough with myself to actually give Eren what he wants. My attention, my love, a family,  _myself._

**Author's Note:**

> Bada boom bada bang


End file.
